Love in the Time of the Gods
by its-like-a-story-of-love
Summary: Killian is the lonely God of the Underworld in search of a companion. He is watching the goddess Emma, and suddenly has hope that his loneliness could be cured. She agrees to spend two weeks in the Underworld with him. Will that be enough to convince her to stay and rule by his side? (rating for later chapters).
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my Hades/Persephone AU. It truly is my baby. I understand that this myth is a trigger for some folks, but just know that anything that happens between Emma and Killian IS consensual._

* * *

Eons ago, three brothers reigned over the cosmos.

Liam Jones was the god of the sky. He protected over Earth with an iron fist and bolt of lightning always by his side. Davey Jones was the protector of the seas. The ocean bowed to his every whim. It could be calm and serene, but it could also be dangerous and cruel at the snap of his fingers. Liam and Davey surveyed all that was above ground. The third brother, Killian, had no such luck. Killian Jones governed over the Underworld, where the souls of dead traveled once freed from individuals upon their deaths.

Ever since he was given this role at the age of eighteen, Killian had no contact with anyone living, including his brothers. The only connection he had to his brothers—to any of his siblings—was through a magical gazing pool that sat in front of his iron throne. Many a lonely day Killian would have, his only respite being the images that floated in the water of his brothers, sisters and their children. Liam had long ago taken a wife in Belle, the goddess of motherhood. Seeing them together—nay, just seeing his brother happy—left him not only lonely but insanely jealous. Who could ever love man whose sole purpose was to usher the souls of the deceased to his domain? He knew that he was destined to be forever alone.

The image swirled to that of his sister, Mary Margaret, the goddess of the harvest. She kept the crops of the farmers plentiful and the fields well-tended. But this day she looked to be in some sort of frenzy, and Killian was concerned. With a snap of his fingers, he was able to hear what she was saying.

"Where could that daughter of mine be? I leave for one second and she's disappears…"

Of course, she is concerned over her daughter, Emma. Through the years looking through the pool, Emma had seemed to always give her mother trouble. High-spirited, she was. Now Killian was curious as to where Emma could be so he spoke to the pool, "Show me the goddess Emma."

The water began to ripple and a new image formed. What he saw took his breathe away. A girl—a woman—of twenty-two years appeared in the water. Her flaxen hair glowed in the sun; much like the wheat her mother made sure grew for the harvesters. Upon her head lay a crown of flowers, most appropriate as she was the goddess of spring. She wore a dress of the palest of pinks, which flowed in the breeze as it caught in the fabrics. Her skin was like porcelain—fair and soft; and her eyes were the brightest, most luminescent green he had ever seen. Her visage was a light in the eternal darkness of his kingdom. He knew at that moment that she must be his.

Gathering his dark armor forged in the pits of Scarlet, he marched toward his iron chariot. His Nether horses seemed to be eager to stretch their legs, their black coats shining even in the dim light of the cavernous expanse of his castle. Taking the reins after making sure the four horses were in place, he tugged on them. The signal to go had them running… then the running turned into flying. The rocks above him parted, and Killian was almost blinded by the brightness of the sun above. It had been centuries since he had been out of the Underworld, so his vision needed to adjust. Once he was finally able to see without squinting, he shouted to his horses, "Find Emma."

-/-

She knew he mother was probably looking for her, but she could not help but come look at the flowers on this beautiful spring day—especially since it was her duty, after all. She put on her favorite dress to go flower picking in, and then set off in search of the best garden to peruse. She found one in a little meadow, filled with endless varieties of roses, lilies, and peonies. Finding the perfect spot, she began smelling the gorgeous red roses, pink peonies, and white lilies. Emma knew she shouldn't, but she even picked some of the peonies and made a crown for her head. It really was the absolute perfect afternoon…then the rumbling began.

It came from underneath her; she noticed the ground starting to shake more and more. She thought someone must have upset Scarlet, but it was not the volcano that was causing the tremors. Suddenly, the ground split, and she was only just able to get to one side of the canyon before she fell; all she could see down there was darkness. She looked to the horizon and saw a dark figure coming her way. She wanted to run, but shock had her rooted in place. The figure came closer and closer, and she was able to make out that whatever it was, it was being drawn by horses—stark black horses. Moments later, the figure hovered above her shock-ridden form. Whoever it was, she was frightened.

As if they read her mind, a voice from behind the helmet spoke, "Fear not, my lady. I only come to gaze upon your beauty in the flesh." The rider removed his mask, and her jaw dropped. The man was gorgeous. Dark brown hair that was flattened by the helmet was now freed and moved with the wind. Her body suddenly ached to run her fingers through his hair. She could not tell what shape his body might be in because of the bulk of the armor, but he carried it well. His eyes were bluer than any iris she had ever cared for, and there was a scar just under his right eye. Her brain started to function as she remembered something her mother told her about one of her uncle's having a scar under his eye…

"Killian."

"Ah, so you've heard of me?" he answered.

"I have…uncle."

"And what else has your mother told you about me?"

"That you were an ugly cripple that needn't not be bothered or even thought of," she replied.

"Well, as you can see, love, that is simply not true." Killian stepped down from his chariot that hovered in the air and walked slowly toward her. As much as she told her body to step back to get away, she still wasn't able to move. "Any other lies our family has told you about me?" he asked, whispering into her ear.

"Umm…uh…that you fornicate with the creatures of the Underworld…" she answered nervously.

Laughing wickedly, he said, "Now THAT is another lie. I have never and will never do such a thing. In fact I have never done that, period."

Lifting her eyebrow, she inquired, "You're serious? You? A virgin?"

"Why is that so surprising? Because I am the God of the Underworld, women find me repulsive."

"Maybe that's because they have only heard about you, they have never SEEN you."

"Oh really, dear? Tell me, Emma: now that you have seen me, are you repulsed by me?"

She knew what she should say to get him to back up from her. But her mother had always taught her to tell the truth, and she just could not lie at this moment. "No."

A sly smile crept over his face as he said, "Then what do you say to a little trip down to my realm?"

"I don't think I should…"

"Nonsense, where is your sense of adventure?" he asked as he placed his hand in hers.

"My mother is looking for me. She is probably worried…" she said, looking around nervously.

"I know for a fact she is; I saw it in my gazing pool. But I don't think you being gone a little while longer will hurt anyone…"

"I really must go…" but it was too late. He tugged at her arm and placed her right next to him in the chariot. As she went to scream, he covered her mouth his armored hand. "I really wouldn't do that. It only scares the horses." Keeping her mouth covered, he flicked the reins, and they were airborne. Seconds later, the horses shifted to the canyon, and they were falling, down into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_For the first time ever, I can say that one of my stories has beta'd. Not only that, but it was done so by two of my best buds: Justine (imhookedonaswan) and Rain (emmaslovebug). Thank you so much for taking the time to look over this. Also, I will be drawing inspiration from Greek mythology, so if some of the myths and legends aren't exact, that's intentional. I wanted to put my spin on everything. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter, and reviews/comments are always appreciated. :)_

* * *

"Just calm down, Mary Margaret; you know how impulsive Emma has always been. She's always taking sudden trips to Earth like this, even when she was a child. I'm sure she will be back before sundown." It was routine for Liam to try and placate his sister whenever she couldn't reach her daughter for a long time. Emma was Mary Margaret's only child, and as such, whenever Emma disappeared, she became frantic.

"I know you think this is just like every other time, but I just have this gut feeling, Liam. Something is seriously wrong…"

"What makes you so sure that this time is unlike all of the other times?" her brother inquired.

"I don't know…I can't describe it. It's just an overwhelming sense of…"

She couldn't continue her thought, because right at that moment, Regina, goddess of love and beauty, materialized right in front of them amongst a cloud of violet smoke.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, clearly surprised. Regina very rarely made an appearance in Misthaven. She was usually too busy on Earth with her lover, Robin, god of war. "To what do we owe this honor?" she asked sarcastically. She was dressed in a crimson sheath that wrapped around her waist and then traveled up her shoulder; the edges of the fabric were trimmed in gold lace, and her onyx locks fell in long layers down her back, the shortest of the layers framing her cherubic face. This ensemble was quite tame compared to her usual attire, if one considered barely-there lingerie "attire."

"Oh you know me: can't stay away from Misthaven for too long." Smirking at the obvious disinterest in Mary Margaret's tone, Regina sauntered over to the siblings with all the grace of her title. Once she was only a few inches away from Mary Margaret, she spoke: "You look like hell. Have you been crying?"

Subtlety was never Regina's strong suit; neither was tact.

"It's nice to see you, too," Mary Margaret replied flippantly.

"Hey, I just call it like I see it. Would you rather me tell you look nice when you clearly don't?"

"Did you come here to insult your aunt or for another reason, Regina?" Liam asked his daughter. Regina was born from the rising tide of the ocean where Liam and a water nymph engaged in sexual congress. Once the deed was done, the nymph transformed herself into salt water and became one with the ocean. Soon after, a large shell appeared where the nymph was last seen. Inside that shell laid Regina, a fully-formed goddess.

"Yes, father. I just thought Mary Margaret would like to know that Robin and I were just in a meadow near Athens…smelling flowers," she blushed, even though the other two knew what she meant, "and we saw Emma gathering blossoms there." Both Regina and her father could hear the audible sigh of relief coming from Mary Margaret.

"See? She's perfectly fine. Nothing to worry about," Liam said as he grasped his sister by the shoulder, tugging her into an awkward side-hug.

Looking down and smiling, she responded, "I know, it's just I wish she—"

Once again, Mary Margaret's thought was cut off, but not by the appearance of someone, but by a noise—a rumbling noise.

"What was that?" she asked curiously.

"I have no idea. Do you think that husband of yours is up to something?" Liam asked Regina.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "Hold on a sec…" as she dipped her hand into the top of her robed garment to retrieve her mirror. The gods and goddesses all possessed an object that they could use to locate each other or anyone in the world. Only some allowed communication between objects; Regina had such an item. The mirror, bestowed upon her by Liam on the day of her wedding, allowed her to keep in contact with Scarlet—or more than likely Scarlet keeping in contact with her, since she was always out and about with her lover. Gazing into her pewter and ruby mirror, she asked of it, in a sickeningly-sweet voice, "Scarlet, dear…"

The glass of the mirror rippled until it was not Regina's face reflecting back at her, but that of her husband.

"Regina, love! To wha' do I owe the pleasure?" Scarlet asked, staring back at her with his signature toothy grin. The image of Scarlet to that of the myths the human's believed was vastly different from what he actually looked like. He had a limp due to one of his legs being longer than the other, but he wasn't a cripple. He did still have both his eyes, but his teeth were a bit crooked. He used to have shoulder-length brown hair, but due to the heat of the volcano in which he resided, he had been sporting a shorter look the past few decades. And the only scars that Scarlet had on his person were minor—nothing that any could deem "horribly disfiguring" to his person.

"Scarlet, dear, I'm here in Misthaven with Liam and Mary Margaret, and a few seconds ago we heard a sort of rumbling noise. We were wondering if it was you or the volcano or a combination of the two."

"Oh, you 'eard tha', too, eh? No, love. Was'n' me. I've been takin' a bit of a break today. Needed me rest."

"Oh, really? Well, if you said you were taking a break, then why are you all sweaty?"

Looking her dead in the eye from the other side of the mirror, he simply said, "I live in a volcano, love. It tends to get a bit hot in 'ere."

Closing her eyes, trying to contain her frustration, she continued, "Fine. If it wasn't you, then what was it?"

"How in the bloody 'ell should I know?" he said, honestly.

"God, you really are worthless sometimes," she said as she waved her hand over the mirror, effectively ending her call with her husband; it was now her own reflection staring at back at her. "Well, that didn't help."

A sudden whoosh of wind almost knocked Regina onto her knees.

"What the hell?"

"Relax, it's only Leroy," said Liam

"Oh, joy…" replied Regina.

Leroy was the messenger of the gods. Actually, messenger isn't the most appropriate title—more like gossiper. If there was anything that was supposed to remain a secret, you really didn't want Leroy to know. It would take longer for Ruby or Victor to ride their chariots from the moon rise and sunrise—which isn't that long at all—to have the whole of Misthaven know any secret once Leroy was privy to it.

"Liam, have you seen Mary Margaret?" He was obviously in such a hurried state that he didn't even notice that he had landed right in front of her. "Oh, good you're already here. You need to come quick. Emma has been taken!"

"Taken?!"

"Yes. That rumbling sound was the Earth splitting open. I watched it happen."

Lifting Leroy by the shoulders so that she was eye to eye with him, she to gripped him tight as she quietly pleaded, "He took her didn't he?"

"Yes."

Closing her eyes, she allowed one tear to escape as she lowered Leroy to the ground. She turned to her brother and said, "We have to go get her." Liam gave her the tiniest of nods. Brother and sister started toward the castle, leaving Regina behind to yell, "Wait, I don't get it? Why is the Earth opening up a big deal?"

Mary Margaret started to reply, but Liam was quicker to respond. "The Earth opened up so that the Underworld would be easily accessible. Emma was taken by your uncle, Killian."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: After the second chapter I received a really great guest review._

"So he became ruler of the Underground in the age of 18? Quite young in my opinion.  
Obviously he is immortal by I'm sure he is grown up and not still in his 18-year-old appearance. So how old does he look like more or less? About his past twenties? Early thirties?  
Emma looks a bit too innocent to me when apparently she is not. I mean who uses the phrase "my mother is waiting me" when tries to get out of a conversation? I want to see her being a little more badass!"

 _First of all, these are kind of reviews I'm ok with getting. It brings up something they would like to know, and is not rude or condescending, so thank you, guest for that._

 _Secondly, I appreciate the fact that you want to see Emma was more of a badass and not as innocent. I never intended her to be comepletely innocent, but this review also got the ball rolling on that. Plus, I did address the ages, and how the gods stop aging. And Misticals is my word for my version of Olympians. And both of their internal dialogue is in italics._

 _Thank you for favoriting/following/reviewing!_

* * *

 _They were falling, down into the darkness._

The initial shock of her abduction caused Emma to scream, but she soon stopped, seeing as how the only person that could possibly hear her cries was Killian and his four horses. She should have been on a higher alert this time, and she blamed herself. Ever since she was old enough to sneak off from her mother, she always had the sense to have one of her nymph friends to act as a lookout for her. She was reckless today, and it came back to bite her in the ass.

The light of the sun faded more and more with each second as the chariot plummeted downwards into the chasm. Darkness was the only thing she could see in front of her. Without sight, she took in sensations using her other senses. She heard the neighs of the horses in front of her as the speed through the air, and the whip of the reigns urging them to move faster. She could taste the rancid sulfuric tang in the air the further they descended. She could smell the putrid waters of the River Styx; she knew that meant they were nearing their destination. But most of all, she could feel—feel the firm body of Killian pressed behind her, his chest flush against the back of her head. She could feel his fingers—his strong, calloused fingers—lightly gripping her mouth, even though she had not screamed since she did out of surprise. She could have signaled to him it was not necessary for him to have his hand over her mouth, but if she was being honest with herself, she was enjoying it—far more than she should.

The man was her uncle, she knew that much. But she had never met him before in her life. Her mother and her uncle Liam told the stories: how he became the Lord of the Underworld at 18, and because he was angry at the task he was given, he shunned himself away from Misthaven forever. Instead of looking like a teenager, he looked to be 30 years of age—much like the rest of the Misticals, once you reach 30, you stop aging. Emma herself was only 22, so her aging wouldn't begin to for about eight or so years. Killian had been a mystery to her all her life, and now, here he was, in the flesh.

Out of the darkness, a yellowish-red light appeared. It was simply a torch attached to the wall of the cavernous expanse. Next to the torch, however, was stable made out of onyx that lay right at the edge of the Styx. Rumpelstiltskin must have been ushering another soul to Tartarus, seeing as how the ferryman was nowhere in sight.

They landed with a _thud_ , causing his hand to finally release its hold across her lips. She mourned the loss of contact, and also silently berated herself for feeling that way. She was thankful that the torch light was not that bright, so that Killian couldn't see the emotions dancing across her face. Killian left her in the cart of the chariot as he placed the horses in their respective stable holds. She was also able to see him feel each of them a sugar cube, and she thought it was sweet. _Get ahold of yourself. You never act this around men. Yes he's gorgeous, and strong, and sweet with the horses, but he also kidnapped you. How are you going to think the guy who kidnapped you is handsome? You'd have to be one screwed up goddess to even consider giving this guy a second thought…_

As he turned to walk over to her, she caught sight of those eyes, the cerulean blue looking like black in the absence of sunlight.

 _Fuck, I'm so screwed._

* * *

After tended to his horses, he whistled for one of his gremlins to watch over them, and then strode over to the chariot to help Emma down. He noticed she was staring at him intently, and he wasn't sure if he should be nervous or flattered. _Calm down, don't scare her, you idiot._ He finally approached, lifting his hand to her, a silent showing of gentlemanly kindness.

"I don't need your help, you know. I could have gotten down by myself," Emma said.

"I have no doubt, but if you could have done so yourself, why are you still in the chariot?" He knew he called her bluff. He heard her sigh as she grasped his hand, and it was as if one of Liam's thunderbolts had hit him square in the chest. He knew she felt it, too, because she her balance had become off-kilter in those moments.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"I haven't a clue, love." It was an honest answer; he really did not know what that was, but he intended to find out…as soon as he got Emma settled in. He took her hand yet again as she carefully stepped off the chariot and onto the ground of the cavern. Groaning, she made a comment about getting her new dress ruined, but he countered, "Then why were you picking flowers in a meadow? There is just as much dirt there as there is down here."

"There is a difference between soil and dirt, sir."

The way she emphasized the "sir" had his body reacting in a way he had never thought it would. Shaking off the feeling for now, he took her hand in his and led her past the horses' stables and to an opening in the cavern. He knew what lie ahead, just beyond opening, but she hadn't a clue. So when three giant Rottweiler heads attached to a single body appeared out of nowhere, barking and biting at the stranger next to their master, she fell over, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down, love."

"Calm down?! You didn't see fit to warm me about the three-headed monster that lives in the cave?" Emma yelled as he held out his hand for her to take. After only a few minutes, she grabbed his hand, and he pulled her up. If she was worried about the dirt on the bottom of her dress, he noticed how she griped even more so now.

"Apologies are in order. I don't get many visitors here—well, other than my staff, I get no visitors really, so I guess I had forgotten that you wouldn't have known about Precious."

"Precious?! That's his name?"

"Pardon, but he is a she." Killian flicked his wrist and materialized a gargantuan steak right in front of Precious. The three heads went after it with gusto, allowing Killian and Emma to sneak past her while she was otherwise occupied. Killian grabbed onto Emma's hand once more, leading her past Precious, to what lay beyond. He took in the sight before him, and the look Emma had on her face was of pure astonishment.

"Emma, welcome to Tartarus, your new home."

* * *

Emma stood there in awe of the sight before her. It was nothing like the stories of Tartarus she heard about as a child. It wasn't all "fire and brimstone;" it was more "moonlight and magic." Killian had somehow cast the entirety of his realm in a silver moonlight using the diamond embedded in the rock, which casted a glow over the entirety of his kingdom. There were willow trees and silver bells somehow wafting in the breeze—a breeze in the Underworld. Just the thought seemed utterly ridiculous, but she saw it with her own two eyes. And unlike the black stone castle she had heard about from her mother, this was made of jade, shining brightly amongst the dark walls.

He revere was cut short as he heard him say that this was her new home.

"Excuse me? What do you mean, 'my new home'?"

"Exactly I said. I want you for my queen, to help rule Tartarus by my side."

 _He actually believed that after kidnapping me that I would want to stay her and be his queen? That's insane._

 _ **What's insane is actually wanting to; even though you know you know you shouldn't.**_

 _Who asked you anyways?_

"Killian, I appreciate the offer, but I just don't think I'm cut out to be the Queen of the Underworld. Plus, as I said, my mother is probably looking for me."

"Since when has that stopped you before? You always seem to be finding a way to sneak off from your mother."

Emma was shocked. "How…how did you know that?"

"I have been watching you for quite some time. You intrigue me…" he said, as he approached her, slowly. "I've been dying to meet you, Emma."

"Curious choice of words there, sir," she joked. "But seriously, I should be going."

"Emma, please…Give this a chance. Give me a chance."

"Why should I?" She saw him recoil, and softened her tone. "So you caught me. I'm not "Little Miss Innocent;" I sneak off, hanging out with my aunts and uncles, and cause my mother panic. But that's only because I can't STAND how overbearing she is…it drives me insane."

"I understand, but know that at this moment, I would do anything for you to stay." Killian even went so far as to get on his knees and beg for her to stay. She liked seeing him on his knees, that's for sure. _Get a grip, Emma._

"Two weeks."

He looked up at her with what she recognized as renewed hope. "Yes?"

"Two weeks, and if I decided to stay, I'll stay. If I decide to go, you have to let me go; no begging, no forcing me to stay. Do we have a deal?"

Killian rose to his feel and took her hand again—they seemed to be doing a lot of stuff with their hands lately. He shook on her deal, and led them to a spiral staircase carved from the side of the cavern walls as they began their journey to his—their—home.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: The muses finally cooperated enough to bring forth the next chapter in this story. Here we get to see the interior of the palace, as well as an impromptu request of our dear Killian. I want to thank Bianca (shipsxahoy onTumblr) for beta-ing as well as designing the official banner for this story. She is now my P.I.C._**

 ** _Thanks again for reading. Comments/reviews are always appreciated._**

* * *

As they approached the olive-colored entrance of the palace, the massive doors opened with a thunderous _boom_. The sound of them opening caught Emma off-guard—so much so that she stumbled backwards into Killian's arms.

"Easy, lass. Don't need you injuring yourself when you haven't been able to get the full tour," he said, looking down at her and smirking. Her response was rolling her eyes and somewhat gracefully easing out of his hold. Even though she had agreed to spend two weeks with him in the Underworld, it was going to take a lot more than his dazzling smile to get her to want to stay. Even though, admittedly, his smile could also make her weak at the knees.

Once she was done straightening her dress out and collecting herself, Killian once again held out his elbow for her to grasp. Somewhat reluctantly, she accepted as he ushered her into the grand foyer of the palace…and was awestruck.

The shimmering green of the jade was made even brighter by the massive chandelier, which contained what seemed like thousands of different colored gemstones. This gorgeous centerpiece illuminated every inch of the interior, casting colored light on every surface. Right in front of her stood a massive staircase made out of cerulean marble. As this particular staircase rose, it actually forked into two separate staircases, curving as it did so, as they lead to two opposite ends of the castle. From under the curved staircases, she noticed two doors. One of those doors looked as if it hadn't been open in ages, considering the copious amount of visible dust and the cobwebs fanning out from the corners of the walls nearest to it.

"Where do those lead?" she asked curiously.

Killian pointed to the neglected door, and said, "The one on the left leads to my dining hall. As I never get entertainment here, I have never seen any need to use it." Emma detected a slight hitch in his voice when he mentioned never entertaining here, and it made her want to grasp his hand, but the feeling quickly faded away as he continued his verbal tour. "The one on the right leads to my throne room. It's also where I usually take my meals, other than my bedroom. That's where the souls are ushered to me, and I tell them which of the lands they are to spend their rest of their existence."

"Wait…there are different places that exist within the Underworld?" Emma asked.

Smiling, but slightly off, he responded, "Has my dear sister and brother really neglected your education concerning my realm?"

"Well, to be completely honest, you never really come up." She hated to be that blunt, but it was the truth.

"I see…Well, I would be delighted to give you a more detailed description of my world. That is, if you agree to have dinner with me this evening."

Emma honestly was taken aback at his invitation, even though she knew she shouldn't have been. She had agreed to stay for two weeks, so it was only a matter of time until he had asked her to do something more intimate. She was relieved he suggested dinner; he had been nothing but a gentleman since their arrival.

 _ **He still kidnapped you, though**_ **,** her subconscious reminded her.

 _Well aware, thank you very much._

"Emma?"

"Hmm?" His voice brought her back from her internal monologue.

"You still haven't accepted or declined my invitation for dinner."

 _Smooth, Emma. Real smooth. "_ That depends."

"On what, love?"

"Whether or not we will be breaking in your dining hall," she said, smirking. She knew the double entendre she set him up with was affecting him; Emma saw the slight bob from his Adam's apple as he swallowed following her statement.

"I believe that can be arranged," he responded, smiling at her. Killian then snapped his fingers…and a creature appeared. He was magenta in color; short and rotund as well. He also had horns on his head and a spiked tail.

"Pain, this is Emma. Please escort her to her bed chambers."

"Yes, sir!" the creature said as he began tugging on the train of Emma's gown. She couldn't help but follow as he began dragging her towards the stairs. She looked back at him, a worried look on her face, but his own was a reassurance to her.

"Don't worry, Emma. Pain is one of my most trusted servants. He will assist you with anything you require. I will call upon you when dinner is served." Emma smiled at him, and turned in time to make her way up the right side of the forked staircase.

* * *

Pain finally stopped pulling Emma when they reached one of the many doors in the west wing of the castle.

"We don't have all day, sister. Open the door," Pain muttered impatiently.

"Man, are all of the creatures down her so friendly?" she sarcastically retorted as she gripped the iron handle and pushed the door open. It wasn't surprise that the room—much like the rest of the palace—took her breath away. A tiny version of the chandelier in the grand foyer hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room, casting a rainbow glow over the bed, armoire and dresser. The bed, in contrast to the jade, was crafted out of pure fire opal. The frame of the bed and its posts glowed with iridescence when the light hit them just right; the bedding and the pillows were a milky white. The armoire and dresser, likewise, were crafted out of fire opal, but the knobs and handles were onyx. They were gorgeous, but they also seemed eerily out of place, and it made Emma curious.

"Are these…new?"

"If by 'new' you mean 'commissioned in the last few weeks' then, yes."

"Last few weeks? But…" And then it hit her. "He's been planning this for a while, hasn't he?"

Shrugging, Pain responded, "Listen, sister: I know the way he went about things might seem, for lack of a better term, 'harsh…'"

"You could say that again…" Emma said, crossing her arms while interrupting Pain.

"But hear me out. The man is lonely; has been for millennia. His family made him on outcast; he has had no desire to talk to them since. His only company has been my brother Panic, a few others he keeps around to assist him, and myself. Killian hasn't been in the presence of another LIVING human being—let alone a Mistical—since he became Lord of the Underworld. Don't you think, because of his situation, his social skills would be suspect at best?"

Emma took a few moments to let Pain's information about Killian sink in; she was starting to understand Killian's frame of mind. It didn't excuse what he did—she would probably never let it go—but she could see why the thought of having her with him caused him to react that way. The Lord of the Underworld—all hell, fire, and brimstone—was, in fact, looking to ease his loneliness.

"I hear you loud and clear, Pain. You must care about him, considering you've gone to great lengths to defend him."

"He saved my brother and I from a lifetime of being the Fate's eye washers. I'd do anything for the guy," Pain quipped. Emma erupted into a raucous laughter. It was the first time she had laughed since she had entered the Underworld. "Come on; time to pick out an outfit."

"Outfit?" Emma asked. Pain ushered her toward the armoire, and told her to open it. Sure enough, it was fully stocked with all manner of women's clothing. "So you are going to be my stylist as well?"

A sudden _poof_ and another creature, this one green and slender with horns and a spiked tail approached Emma. "That's my job, honey."

"Say hello to Pestilence," Pain introduced.

"Considering your name, not sure shaking your hand would be the right course of action," Emma joked.

"Oh, it's a name! I'm not contagious," Pestilence said as she began refiling through the armoire. "Now…what shall it be for dinner tonight?"

* * *

"It's all wrong!" Killian flung yet another shirt onto his bed, frustrated that he still hadn't been able to find anything suitable to wear to dinner. He wanted nothing more than to court the beautiful goddess, but he knew that he had to gain her trust first. He suggested a simple dinner, but when she asked to "break in" in his dining room, his brain shut off; all of the blood in his body went directly south. Killian knew that she said it that way to tease him, but the affect it had on his body was unmistakable. This stunning beauty had bewitched him—to the point that he was panicking over what he was going to wear that evening.

"Why don't you wear the quilted duster?" The blue creature with long, curved horns and the same spiked tail as his fellow goblins spoke just above a whisper. He was clearly just trying to help Killian with his predicament.

"You know what, Panic?" Killian said as he turned to the creature with the look of pure death…when it suddenly changed to a toothy grin. "This is exactly why I keep you around."

He knew he must have scared Panic, because he could hear the audible sigh of relief as he rummaged to the back of his closet to grab the quilted black duster from the back. The diamond pattern the stitching created is what led him to call it by its affectionate name. The red trimming on the collar was a great accent as well. "Now what shall I wear under it?"

"One of your red vests?"

"You are on a roll today, Panic!" Killian practically leaped towards his dresser and went to grab one of his red vests. In the drawer right next to it, he took out one of his flowing black tunics, one in which the neckline dipped past the point of decency. He wondered how she felt about chest hair; he would learn soon enough. Killian feverishly began dressing himself, still parading about in his leather pants and boots. Killian moved over to his full-length, oval-shaped mirror that stood right beside his bed as he flung the tunic over his head and hurriedly pushed his arms through the billowing sleeves. Killian was impatient with the buttons of his vest, so Panic stepped in to assist while Killian could calm himself with soothing breaths. As he gazed upon the finished product, he couldn't help but grin.

Last minute touches to his hair was all he needed. Killian combed through his longer than usual tresses at the front; he kept the back shorter. "What do you think, Panic? Do you think the goddess will approve?"

Killian turned from his mirror image to await the demon's reply. "If I may be so bold, sir…"

"By all means."

Panic stared at the god, and a slow, sly smirk appeared on his face as he said, "You going to knock her dead." Killian couldn't help but laugh. He needed to calm his nerves, and Panic helped in that moment.

"I needed that, dear boy. Indeed I did. Now, I do believe it is time for dinner. Go alert the kitchens to begin, and then our guest."

* * *

"Where could she be? I told her 15 minutes ago that dinner was ready!" When Panic and Killian made their way through the now cobweb-and-dust-free door, a table full of food awaited them. A fully cooked turkey was the centerpiece, surrounded by yams, cranberries, pumpkin treats of all sorts, and a big bowl of pomegranates. He hadn't eaten this well in years; knowing that there was a guest—a female guest at that—must have made the kitchen staff extra motivated this evening, he thought.

The room was lit by three candelabra on the dining table made of lapis lazuli. But he could not see fit to enjoy how the room had come together to quickly seeing as how his guest of honor had not seen fit to grace the room with her presence.

"You know how women are…They tend to want to be fashionably late," Panic explained, trying to calm down Killian.

"No, I don't know how women are, Panic, because NO WOMAN HAS EVER BEEN HERE!"

"Ahem…I hope I'm not interrupting…"

A melodious voice cut through his shouts, and he turned toward the door, and his jaw dropped.

Emma was clothed in a beautiful swan-white gown, with sleeves that began to fall once the reached her lower arm; they hung at least a foot down from her wrists. The dress had no neckline; it covered her all the way to her neck. The flowing skirt dropped from her waist, and met the floor; and the elegant train was not too long. All over the delicate fabric, lace patterns of flowers were stitched; the entire ends of the sleeves were covered in the intricate flower details. As she turned to close the door, he saw the corset lacing that was a part of the gown; it ran up and down the entire length of her spine. The crown of white flowers that adorned her golden tresses was a reminder that she was, in fact, the goddess of the spring. This was the woman who had finally brought some semblance of light into his life. He was hoping, that after all was said and done, that she didn't wish to leave him.

"Emma, you look…radiant." He loved the slight blush that came across her cheek at his compliment.

"I must say, Killian, you look quite handsome."

"Thank you, kindly." Killian strode towards her, and held out his arm yet again for her to take. This time, there was no hesitation on her part. She allowed him to escort her to seat, which he also held out for her.

"You weren't kidding about the gentleman thing."

"I told you: I strive to be just that…in all aspects." That last part was whispered; the butterflies in her stomach began to take flight. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous; it was just dinner. It wasn't like this was supposed to be a date or anything…just a casual meeting to get to know one another. They were going to be spending two weeks together; she might as well get to know him instead of loathing him for fourteen days. At least, that's what she tried to tell herself.

As Killian made his way to the opposite end of the table, Emma's curiosity finally got the better of her. "So, you were telling me that your realm is made up of different places…"

Smiling as he sat down, Killian answered, "Can't even wait to get food on your plate before beginning your questions?"

Blushing, Emma added, "What can I say? It's not every day you get dragged to the Underworld."

"I'm sorry," Killian said bluntly. "I know what I did to you was unforgivable, but I could spend the next two weeks—and many more—trying to find a way to make up for what I did."

Emma was taken aback by his confession. She had a feeling that's he knew what he did was wrong, but the words he chose made those butterflies flutter once again. "Killian, I won't say I forgive you just yet, but perhaps in time." She might have told Pain earlier than she would never forget what he had done, but that didn't mean that she wasn't capable of forgiveness.

"That is all I can hope for," Killian said as he dove into a particularly juicy turkey leg. There really was no real way consume one in a gentlemanly-like manner. "Now, to answer your question: the Underworld is made up of three particular areas: Elysium, the Fields of Asphodel, and the Fields of Punishment." Killian snuck a quick look at Emma; she stared at him with rapt attention. "Elysium is where the purest of souls enter. They could be demigods who have fought for righteousness or particularly honorable humans could enter. In Elysium, their souls live out a peaceful existence.

"The Fields of Asphodel is where most souls enter. It where those individuals who did not achieve enough in their life to warrant entrance to Elysium, or they didn't commit any horrible crimes to be considered to enter the last of the Underworld areas. It is just a place for those souls to simply exist. The final area is known as the Fields of Punishment. I assume that needs to no explanation."

"You are correct," Emma responded as she cut into her yams and placed the fork in her mouth. She made the most orgasmic sound as the food touched her lips, and Killian couldn't stop his body from reacting, his leather pants suddenly feeling a lot tighter in his lap. "Killian, these are best yams I have ever tasted. But trust me: my mother doesn't have to know that," she said as she winked, which made him laugh.

"It pleases me knowing the food it to your liking, Emma," Killian said before taking a sip of his merlot. A small drop fell from his lips and onto his chin; Emma suddenly wished she was next to him, wiping it…with her tongue. Get a grip, Ems, she chided herself internally.

Once their meal was finished, he offered her dessert, but she politely declined. "I'm actually pretty tired. It has been an eventful day," she reminded him.

"Quite…" he said, his complexion turning to a bright crimson. "I apologize…"

Rising from her chair, he did the same, and she held out her hand to stop him from continuing his statement. "I know; you already have. No need to keep apologizing over and over. I did mean it, though. I'm exhausted."

"Then by all means," he said as he gestured to the door, "allow Pain to escort you."

"I think I might be able to find my way back on my own."

"As you wish."

Killian stood stock still behind the table as she made her way towards the door. As she grasped the knob and pulled to open the door, she turned back to Killian. "I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could visit your throne room tomorrow? I wouldn't mind seeing the Lord of the Underworld in action."

Smiling back, he answered, "It would be an honor. And if you decided to stay with me, we could have a chair built for you as well."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, buddy. This is only day one. After thirteen more of these, you might be begging me to return to Misthaven."

"I highly doubt that, love. See you tomorrow, then?"

"Tomorrow. Goodnight, Killian." With that, Emma exited through the doorway and made her way towards the stairs.

"Sweet dreams, Emma," he whispered to himself.

The day was finally over. He had thirteen more to convince Emma to stay with him. If she decided to leave…all hell would break loose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally was able to get this chapter up and ready before I, sadly, have to take a break. I am participating in Once Upon a Secret Santa AND CS Secret Santa on Tumblr, and have a birthday gift for two very lovely people in the works as well. So December I will be focusing on those gifts. By the new year, I will be back to Permission and this story. I will NOT abandon these stories; they are my babies.**

 **Now, this chapter is sensitive in nature. I said everything that would eventually happen between Killian and Emma would be consensual, but my muse took me in a direction where this needed to be told. I'm giving you an opportunity to skip this chapter if you wish. I'm giving you a trigger warning for suggested rape and violence.**

 **Now, let's get on with it, shall we? (see the end of the chapter for another note)**

* * *

 _"Please…stay a while."_

 _"I'm exhausted. I really should be off to bed…"_

 _Emma couldn't finish her thought before Killian furiously rose from his seat at the dinner table, causing her to stumble backwards into the slightly ajar door, closing it once again. She wasn't sure why he was so angry, considering the amount of force he exerted on to the table to lift himself out of his seat. He completely disregarded his chair; it was thrown on its side onto the floor._

 _Emma's heart rate rose higher and higher as he approached her; she soon found that he wasn't angry at all. Without any warning whatsoever, Killian's lips crashed down on hers. Her eyes flew wide open, the kiss startling her. Even though it seemed to have come out of nowhere, the affect it was having on her body was unmistakable. His warm, full lips felt like heaven against her own, so much so that she elicited a barely noticeable moan. At least, she thought it was barely noticeable, until she heard a groan from him as he reached up and cupped the sides of her face._

 _That was when she closed her eyes and gave in to the sensations. His tongue slid across the seal of her closed lips, pleading with her to enter. At last, she allowed him in, and when her tongue met his, she became feverish. Emma's arms wrapped around Killian's torso, pulling him even more into the curves of her body. She even went so far as to attempt to wrap one of her legs around his waist, to which Killian's response was to remove his hands from her now flushed cheeks and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her higher and pinned her to the door, successfully encasing himself between her thighs._

 _As quickly as their interlude began, Killian pulled his mouth away from her and Emma could have sworn he was looking directly into her soul through her eyes._

 _"Does this mean you will stay a while longer?"_

Emma never got to answer his question, because her body chose that exact moment to rouse her from her dream. She could never remember a time when a dream felt so vivid…so real. Her body felt overheated, but her skin also felt damp, like on a humid day in the summer. She could still feel the touch of his lips on her own; they even felt chapped, as if she had been kissing for an extended period of time. There was another part of her body that was also damp, the evidence smeared between her thighs. _One hell of a dream_ , Emma thought. There was no way in, well, hell she was getting back to sleep after that, so Emma pushed the ivory-colored comforter off of her and sprung out of bed.

When Killian stocked the gorgeous opal armoire in her room, he not only provided her with gowns, but shirts, breeches, shoes, boots, and night clothes as well. The nightgown she had chosen for her first night—the one she was currently wearing, and that was stuck to her damp skin—was of ivory silk, the straps of which were made of lae buttercups running all across her shoulders. As she began flipping through the multitude of clothing hangers, a _poof_ noise from behind her almost caused her to trip. As she turned around, she noticed Pestilence was in her room.

"Morning, sunshine!" the green demon greeted her.

"How can you even tell that it's morning?" Emma replied jokingly. She knew it must be morning, but without no sun or moon to show the changes, it was quite difficult to tell.

"Actually, it's quite simple…and brilliant. You know the lamps placed around the palace? Like the one right above us right now?"

Emma glanced up, looking once again at the ornate chandelier. "Yes. They are stunning."

"What do you noticed about the color of the light behind it?"

"Well, it's yellow."

"Do you remember what color the light was when you first arrived here?"

Glancing back at the light, it dawned on her. "It…it was white."

"Exactly! So when the sun sets and the moon rises, the light in the lamps shift from yellow to white, and vice versa."

"Well, I'll be damned…" Emma said.

"Curious choice of words there, goddess," Pestilence quipped back as she walked over to Emma. "Now, let's see here: what kind of outfit screams 'Throne room'?"

"Throne room?"

Turning over her shoulder and rolling her eyes, Pestilence answered, "If I'm not mistaken, you told Master that you wanted to see his throne room, did you not?"

"Well, yes, I did, but…"

"One of the worst criminals he's ever had the displeasure of watching through his gazing pool will be coming in for sentencing today. He requested you be there with him."

Emma was dumbfounded. She knew he would allow her entrance to the throne room—he said as much last night—she just didn't expect him to agree so soon. And not only that, he wanted her there when he was to sentence a hardened criminal. Her mind was still reeling from his invitation that only the sound of Pestilence shouting "What do you think?" jolted her out of her thoughts.

"What do I think about what?"

"About what? The dress silly!"

Emma got her wits about her and looked above the demon to the armoire where a dress was hanging over the mirror on the inside of the left door. The dress was, once again, a shade of white—eggshell, to be precise. Compared to the gown she wore for dinner the previous night, this particular gown felt more regal to her; fit to be worn by the side of the Lord of the Underworld, but still being true to herself.

It was a strapless gown of silk, and the fabric of which layered on top of each other diagonally, almost looking like the tail of a mermaid. But that pattern—and the main dress itself—stopped right above her knees. From behind, the fabric continued down into a mass of silk, end with at least a foot of train behind it. In the front, tulle protruded from the right under the main dress, which would show off her long legs. Starting at the top of the tulle, appliqués of flower petals were placed to look as if they were falling towards the bottom, where more petals and three buttercups were placed. Even in the Underworld, he was making her feel like the Goddess of the Spring.

"It's…perfect."

"I know," Pestilence said. "Now, I'll call for some breakfast, and then let's see about getting you ready."

* * *

Killian sat in his silver and onyx throne, dressed in his battle armor (he found it intimidated the souls of the dead who entered for their sentencing). He was also trying his best not to tap his fingers against the armrest…and failing miserably. It had been a whim to ask Pestilence to invite Emma to the throne room today, one that he certainly hoped would work in his favor. He had awoken from one of the most intense dreams he had ever had—one that didn't involve torturing the souls of the dead—and he had an overwhelming desire to have her at his side immediately. It worked out well enough that Baelfire had finally passed on and was to be brought before him this day, because he needed her by his side.

Baefire was one of the worst human beings that he had ever had the displeasure of watching in the pool. He only began watching him intently because so many of the souls that came to him had been victims at the hand of this seemingly soulless individual. The bruised, battered, tortured women he inflicted his sick desires upon were enough to make even Killian sick to his stomach. He wasn't picky about age or race: he sexually abused his victims and then delighted in ending their lives as well. It's ironic that the man actually did in fact have a soul, and that it would be in front of Killian momentarily. He just hoped that Emma would be there before that took place. He needed her by his side to keep him from losing his temper, because if left alone with this particular soul, who knows what could happen.

As if he summoned her, the door to his throne room opened, and the light in his darkness walked in—and his jaw hit the floor. The dress that she had chosen to wear displayed her gorgeous legs in strappy silver sandals; her bare arms were also a sight to behold. Every inch of her body needed to be worshipped. Instead of having her hair loose, she had it pulled up in to a high ponytail, with a white rose placed delicately behind her ear. No jewelry; no make-up; no need. She wasn't just a goddess to him; she was an enchantress.

"Sorry I'm late. Pestilence just got done with my hair."

"No worries, lass. The soul I'm to sentence has not arrived yet. Please, sit with me." Killian gestured over to smaller version of his chair to his left for her to sit. For her, he had oxblood-colored cushions built into the seat and the back of the chair for her comfort. As she approached, he took her hand, and led her to her chair. As she settled onto her throne, he couldn't waste the opportunity given to him, so he placed a whisper of a kiss on top of her hand. He could feel the bumps rise on her skin from the excitement, and he saw the flash of red across her cheeks. "Ever the gentleman, I see."

"Always, Emma. Always," he emphasized.

The moment between them broke when Pain and Panic entered through the cave entrance on the other side of the room.

"Where'd they come from?" Emma asked, genuinely curious.

Killian leaned over to her and said, "That is actually the entrance to the many areas of the underworld. The souls appear here first and then I issue my judgement of which level they have obtained."

"Learn something new every day," Emma said, smiling at him.

"Ahem! Sir, your 11 o'clock appointment?" Pain interrupted, frantically pointed at his wrist.

Collecting himself, he said to Pain, "Of course. Let him in."

Emma watched when the figure of a man materialized right in front of them. He looked like a man, but he was completely transparent, and his head was facing toward the ground. It was odd being around the soul of a recently deceased person. But if she was going to be here for another 13 days (and perhaps, much more), she was going to have to get used to it.

A thunderous voice from beside her bellowed, "Please state your name for the records."

The soul's face suddenly lifted…and Emma began shaking with fear. Killian wasn't sure what warranted the reaction, but he was concerned for Emma's well-being. It wasn't until the man spoke that he knew the extent of her reaction.

"The name's Baelfire," he said with a smirk, "and I see that you have a taste for my leftovers."

* * *

Emma couldn't breathe; she had to get out of the throne room as quickly as possible. But her body wasn't allowing her to move.

"Shocked to see you down here, Emma; didn't think 'dead' was your type," he said, causing Emma to squirm in her seat.

"I'm going to say this once and once only: don't you DARE address the goddess in that manner."

"She already has you whipped? I know how it feels to be teased by her, so I get it. I must have forgotten how sweet her little…"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" The entire throne room shook at his outburst. It was his temper that finally broke Emma's trance and she bolted towards the door to the foyer. Killian wanted to go after her, but he made sure that Baelfire's soul would not leave the room, so he had Pain and Panic stand guard while the static cage was lowered to keep him stationary. Once he was sure this soul wasn't going anywhere then he raced after Emma.

He found her at the bottom of the main staircase, crying into her palms. He didn't want to startle her, so he made his way over to her slowly, alerting her to his presence with a slight "ahem." When she looked up at him, her green eyes were glossed over with unshed tears, while the rest had run down her cheeks and into her palms.

"May I?" Killian asked, gesturing to sit next to her. She nodded slightly, so he slowly lowered himself to her right. When he sat, Emma, without hesitation, buried her face onto his armor-clad shoulder and continued to cry. He had never really been around a crying female before, but instinct took over, so he did the best he could do to comfort her. He wrapped his around her shoulders, allowing her to express her emotions. His shoulder was wet, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Emma.

"'Tis alright, Emma. Everything is alright."

Looking up at him, trying to compose herself, he stared at him with red-rimmed, teary eyes. "I just…never thought I'd see him again."

"Wait…you know that man?" How in the world could Emma have known this awful human being?

"A few of my friends knew him. They were daughters of the wood nymphs. They…he…." It was getting increasingly difficult to articulate her thoughts, because fresh tears began to flow. "I saw him murder one of my best friends. But, he saw me, and…"

 _No. If she is saying what I think she is saying, he will pay dearly._

 _"_ Emma, I'm going to ask you something, and please: be honest with me. Did that man in there sexually abuse you?"

The slight nod was all he needed. Emma took a deep breath before looking at Killian in eyes to tell him the truth. "I tried to run away, but he caught me. He had drug me to a nearby cave and broke my leg so that I couldn't run away. Even though I tried to crawl out, he just grabbed my good leg, and pulled me back in. Despite my struggle, he was too strong. He…he took my virginity." The tears flowed freely as she wrapped her arms around his neck once again.

Killian had never felt so enraged in his entire existence. This felt so much worse that his family never coming to visit him. Now he understood why him kidnapping her and bringing her to the cavernous Underworld made her feel that way, other than the fact that it was definitely the wrong way to get Emma to be with him. By doing so, it triggered memories of this awful ordeal that she went through, and it was his idiotic decision that did so. Killian was certain that he would never be able to atone for foolishness, but he would spend eternity doing so, if she allowed him.

Her wracking sobs began to subside, and he lifted her off his shoulder and held hers steady as he spoke to hear. "Hear this, my goddess: Nothing and no one will ever hurt you while you are my guest. If any even speaks to you in the wrong way, they will answer to me." A slight smile appeared on her lips. "Now, I understand if you wish to go back to your room while I deal out that monster's sentence, so I shall…"

"No."

"…No?"

"No. I need to be there. I need to see him get justice for his crimes."

She never ceased to amaze him. "As you wish." Killian rose from his seated position, holding his hand out for her to take. She placed her palm in his, and he lifted her up, her left hand smoothing out her dress. "I did not get a chance to tell you before, but you look breathtaking."

"Thank you. Now, shall we get this over with?"

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

The worst experience of her entire life came crashing down on her in the last 15 minutes. She hadn't planned on telling Killian the entire story of what happened that day, but he had been so concerned for her, she needed to tell him. On some level, she hoped it helped him understand why she was so nervous about him in the beginning—was that only yesterday?—and that even though she felt that way initially, she could find a way to forgive him.

As for Baelfire, she could never forgive, nor forget, happening upon him in the forest, raping her best friend, Tink, and saw him stabbing her in the stomach. He actually laughed as he stood over her body; Emma couldn't stand being there. She was going to tell Merida—the goddess of the hunt—about this man in the woods, but as she was about to leave, a tree branch cracked under her foot, and he saw her. Baelfire had planned on making her just another victim, but when he noticed magic being emitted from her fingertips, he fled. Emma healed her broken leg and her other bruises and cuts, but the real damage—the psychological damage—would never be healed.

Emma battled with herself internally as the approached the door to the throne room. One part of her thought she was crazy for even wanting to go back into the room again with that man, even if it was just his soul. But the part that won out was the voice telling her to face her demons, and be strong for Tink and for all of the other woman who had fallen at the hands of this man.

The first thing she heard when they entered the room was his nauseating voice. "Back so soon, dear? He must not satisfy you the way I can," he said with wink. All Emma did was roll her eyes in the back of her head.

Killian led Emma back to her throne, but instead of sitting beside her, he stood in front of his throne, as still as statue. He looked so intimidating. With a snap of his finger, the static cage wage removed around the soul in front of them.

"Baelfire, you know why you are here. I had made my mind up long ago as to where you shall be sent, but recent events have changed my mind."

"Oh really? Then tell me: where shall I spend my eternity?"

Emma looked at Killian. A slight smirk appeared on his lips, but she could see the contempt behind it.

"There was no doubt in my mind that I was going to send you to the Fields of Punishment. You have shown throughout your miserable existence that you showed no respect for the fairer sex, so it's only fair that you should never be able to inflict harm on them in the afterlife. For the rest of your soul's existence, you will be strapped to the rock of the cave, without any food to eat or water to drink. Then every day at noon and midnight, one of my minions will be charged with removing your genitalia in any way they see fit. During the hours between their removal, you will have to endure the agonizing pain their regeneration. Slowly, but surely, it will become whole…as the clock strikes noon and midnight."

Emma was in shock, not only at the punishment Killian had laid out for Baelfire, but also the fact that some sadistic part of her absolutely loved it.

Killian looked to his left, staring down at her. He must have noticed the astonishment on her face, because he said, "I will only meter out this punishment with your approval, Emma."

He wanted her approval? It had only been about 24 hours since her arrival, and he was already asking for her approval on punishments. The thought made her blush. She was important to him; so much so that he valued her opinion. Well, it did not take long for Emma to answer.

Looking away from Killian, and right into the eyes of Baelfire's soul, she grinned devilishly. She didn't know where this ruthless thought came from, but she said it nonetheless. "Make sure it hurts, Killian. I need him to know how it feels to be torn apart."

Again she looked to the man at her side, and he was grinning widely now, just as much as she was at that moment. "So be it." With the flick of his wrist, the spirit of Baelfire disappeared from the throne room. As soon as they were alone, Killian rushed over to Emma, once again cradling her face in his palms. "Are you alright?"

"Honestly, I had no idea where that came from, but I'm glad I said it. I meant it. He deserves whatever he gets for what he has done."

"When you told me what he did to you…his punishment needed to be far worse than I had originally planned. I also wanted to apologize…"

Sighing and smiling, Emma asked, "For what?"

"For how I brought you here. If I would've known what I know now…"

Emma placed her hand upon his lips to stop him from speaking. "It doesn't matter now. I know you understand, and I have already forgiven you."

"If I could take away your pain, I would."

"You've only known me for a day, and you already feel that way?"

"I have known you for quite longer, love. You have only known me for a day, remember?"

"Oh yes, how could I forget? But how could you have not known about what happened?"

"Even my gazing pool can only show me so much for a specific amount of time. Three minutes is all I usually get to view a certain individual."

"That's not very long at all."

"Too right, love." He offered her his elbow and she took it, as she rose up to her full height. "Now, what say you to some lunch in the dining hall?"

"I'd say that sounds lovely." Emma looked over at Killian, and felt a sense of calm. It was still morning on this tumultuous day, but she felt at ease in that moment. The Goddess of the Spring felt at ease with the Lord of the Underworld. Who would have thought this would happen?

Smiling, she nodded, but then she felt compelled to ask, "What time is it Killian?"

"It's noon," he answered her, smiling gleefully.

Sure enough, right as they were exiting the throne room, the cave echoed with the cries of a tortured man.

* * *

 **The image of the dress I used as inspiration for the dress can be seen when I post the chap on Tumblr. Search the tag "littotg" or "jenna writes cs."**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to my lovely Bianca for continuing to beta this story. I would be nowhere without. And for you, my reader, for sticking with this story. It was become my pride and joy. And if you catch the Galavant reference, kudos to you. Please, enjoy.**_

* * *

Over the next four days, Killian and Emma's developed a routine.

Every morning, Pestilence would escort Emma to the dining hall and where she and Killian ate breakfast with each other. From there, Killian took it upon himself to show Emma even more of his palace. Even though he never had any visitors, each wing of his expansive castle held nearly twenty rooms, each modeled after a different gemstone or precious metal. The Rose Quartz room was quite possibly her favorite, then the Sapphire, and then Tourmaline. Emma currently occupied the Emerald room, but because he felt it might have seemed too dark for her, he created the opal bed and armoire to brighten it up for her. Killian asked her if she wanted to switch to any of the other rooms, but she declined. That was the room that he had picked out for her—the one that he painstakingly crafted items for her stay—so felt too attached to leave.

"Which one is your room?" Emma blurted out in the middle of their exploration. She had no idea what came over her, asking such a personal question like that. She felt so embarrassed, but he simply smiled at her, and said, "My room is actually on the first floor."

"Oh?"

"Everywhere I need to go is on the ground level. Why make it difficult for myself and have my bedroom on a completely different floor?"

"I can find no fault in that logic," she said. She still wasn't quite over her outburst, so she continued, "I'm sorry."

He turned and looked at her, and saw the concern in her bright jade eyes. "What ever for, Emma?"

"That was terribly personal. I know you have watched me in your gazing pool for who knows how long, so you feel like you knew me before I even got here. That puts me at a disadvantage: this is only my second day with you, so I'm just trying to make sure I don't overstep my boundaries."

Taking her arm off of his offered elbow, he took her hand in his and kissed her palm. "My dear, never feel like you have to be sorry for anything you say to me. You are already forgiven. It's not like you were asking so that you could sneak into my chambers in the middle of the night…or were you?" he asked, winking at her jokingly.

"Of course not…" Emma tried her damnedest to sound like she meant what she was saying, even if she wasn't convinced herself that she meant it.

The next day, Killian brought Emma to his library, located behind the massive double doors at the top of the second floor, which were flanked by each of the wings of the palace. The creaking noise of the massive cherry wood doors echoed throughout the foyer. Emma slowly entered the library, and was in absolute awe. Three of the crystal chandeliers shone with their golden light, casting a glow over the impressive room. A large, circular table stood in the middle of the room. It was made of solid pewter, and had twelve ornately crafted chairs placed all around its circumference. Behind it—and all around her—shelves upon shelves of books, stacked at least three stories high, adorned the walls. There were actually no walls to seen; bookshelves had taken their place.

Killian walked up slowly behind her, and asked, "Is it to your liking?"

Emma turned swiftly to face him. She noticed him scratching behind his jawline, and thought the nervous gesture unwarranted. "It's magnificent. How did you have time to collect all of these books?"

"When you are the only one here, and have no visitors, you have all the time in the world…" The sullen tone in which he spoke made her heart ache for him. "Is there anything you wish to read?"

"Not at the moment, but thank you for asking." They spent most of the fourth day together in the library, reading in companionable silence.

On the fifth day of her visit, he took her outside of the palace, and led her through the gardens of the palace. The Underworld, she learned, was very rich in organic soil, so they were able to grow a lot of vegetables. He even had a green house in order to plant and grow certain fruits and flowers of his liking. As they strolled through the garden, he plucked a gorgeous white lily and took it upon himself to place it in her hair. His hand slid from his ear to her jaw, cradling it with his calloused fingers. He very much wanted to kiss her, but he felt it was too soon, and that he might scare her off if he tried. So, he let his hand fall to his hip, offering her his elbow once again.

After their daily tours, they would head back into the palace for lunch, sometime usually around noon. Since the dining room was next to throne room, they could faintly hear screams as the clock struck twelve, each of them looking at one another and smiling. In the afternoons, she had begun accompanying him to the throne room, whether it was to sentence souls or to take up complaints from the staff of the palace or those administering punishments. Emma noticed that Killian was firm but fair in his assessments, and it pleased her when he would ask her for her opinions on any matter. She had come to realize, after only five days of being in the Underworld, she felt more at home than she ever had in Misthaven with her mother and the rest of the Misticals.

After he dismissed his last soul for the day, he leaned over to her as she sat in her matching throne, and whispered, "Forgive me for saying this, love, but we do make quite the team."

Smiling, she nodded and said, "I would have to agree with you."

Killian hoisted himself up from his throne, and offered his hand to hers. "I believe dinner is waiting for us."

Just like they had the four previous nights, Killian and Emma ate a lavish supper in the dining hall once again. Their conversation was spirited as always, ranging from the events of the day, likes and dislikes, him asking her about her childhood. When she began telling a tale of one of her most memorable birthdays, Killian's mood slowly turned sour. Emma wasn't quite sure what the matter was, but she didn't want to broach the subject for fear of Killian losing his temper. She had seen him at his worst, and although she had a feeling he would never act that way towards her, she didn't want to chance it. So she simply watched as he drank his rum from his goblet and chewed forcefully on his mutton leg, sitting there in silence.

She was startled by the scraping of the chair leg against the floor as he got up and left without a word, slamming the door behind him.

She knew in her heart of hearts that she had done something to upset him, so she decided to ask someone.

"Pestilence!"

Appearing right in front of her on the dinner table, the green goblin asked, "You rang?"

"Pestilence, I think said something to upset Killian…"

"Why would think that?"

"Because were having a nice conversation, and then I mentioned something about one of my birthdays and then he seemed to just…ice over. He literally just stormed out of her without saying goodnight…"

"Oh god, you didn't…"

"What? What did I do?"

Sighing, Pestilence walked closer to her. She pushed Emma's empty plate out of the way and sat down in front of her, her tiny legs swinging off the edge. "The reason Killian got upset is because you mentioned the word 'birthday.' He has never had a reason to celebrate his, considering his family never visits, nor does anyone for that matter."

Emma had no idea just the mention of the word 'birthday' could send Killian into such a tailspin, but she understood why it affected him in such a way. "Oh god, I feel awful…"

"It's not your fault. You had no idea. Considering it's so close, he was probably even more so on edge about it…"

Emma's ears perked up at Pestilence's admission. "It's close? Exactly how close is it?"

Emma could see Pestilence start to visibly shake; sweat started condensing on her green skin. She even started twisting her pointed tail; her nerves were completely shot "He would be so angry if I told you…he really doesn't like to celebrate it…"

"Pest, tell me. Please. I promise I'll make sure you won't get into trouble."

"You promise?"

"I swear to you."

With her face overrun with sweat, Pestilence finally admitted, "It's tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?!" Emma tried as hard as she could to remain calm, but she almost flipped the chair out from underneath her she stood up so quickly. She even startled Pestilence so much she fell of the edge of the table where she was perched. "Oh my god, Pest, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Emma." The two had gotten so close over the last few days, Emma insisted Pestilence call her by her first name and not "goddess." Pestilence stood up gingerly, but it wasn't anything that seemed too serious. "So what are you going to do now that you know?"

Emma's lips upturned into a huge smile as she said, "I think it's time to give Killian a reason to celebrate. Pain! Panic!" The magenta and sky blue goblins appeared in the dining room, and with Emma leading the charge, a plan was set in motion.

**K&E**

 _Killian couldn't help but slide his hand to her jaw after placing the lily behind her ear. The urge to kiss her was almost unbearable, but he restrained himself. He went to pull away, but her left hand reached up to keep his palm in place. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek into his palm; he savored the feeling of his fingers caressing her delicate skin._

 _"Emma, I…"_

 _"Yes?" He looked into her eyes, and as he saw his reflection in the, he couldn't take it any longer. He was man dying of thirst, and she was his oasis. Without another word, his lips crashed onto hers, like a tidal wave of yearning. The feeling of her lips, soft and dewy, on his own was enough to make him combust. Her lithe body molded to his in the most exquisite way imaginable as her arms wrapped behind his neck. They stood that way, wrapped in a heated embrace, for what seemed like forever. Finally, their lips parted, and their eyes met, and he took in the gravity of what just occurred._

 _"Emma, I am so sorry…that was uncalled for…" In the middle of his apology, her hand lifted to his lips, effectively ceasing his stammering._

 _"Killian, may I speak freely?"_

 _"Of course, love." He could deny her nothing._

 _Emma lifted herself on her toes—using his shoulders for balance—as she whispered in his ear, "I need you."_

 _Killian's breathe left him; he couldn't believe what she was saying. Cradling her head with both of his hands now, he looked into her eyes for any hint of uncertainty. "Emma…"_

 _"Killian. Make love to me."_

 _Killian lifted Emma with ease, carrying her out of the greenhouse, through the palace doors, and down the darkened hallway passed the dining hall. He strode all the way down to the end of the walkway, the entire time Emma had been nibbling his ear and giving him tiny love bites on his neck._

Killian woke up on the morning of his birthday with the most painful erection he had ever had. The dream—which was obviously a dream, considering he was in his own chambers—felt all too real to him. His body was drenched in sweat, but he slept in the nude, so his black silk sheets clung to his damp muscles. His lips felt as if they had been kissing someone for an extended period of time they were so chapped and swollen. He could have sworn that he was only seconds ago locked in a heated embrace with the woman he loved.

 _Loved? Where had that come from?_

Killian knew he wasn't going anywhere until the protrusion from his hips was taken care of, so he reached down and grasped his aching cock with his fist, and using the images from his dream, stroked himself slowly. Closing his eyes, he could see clearly the rosy flush that Emma's skin displayed as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. His strokes, which started out gradual turned quickly into rapid pumps. All too soon, a guttural moan was followed by an explosion of his essence, which coated his palm and his lower abdomen. Killian laid there for a few moments, gathering his thoughts as well as catching his breath.

 _What a way to start my least favorite day of the year._

Killian finally roused himself from his bed made of onyx, just like his throne. His room definitely was the onyx room: shelves; bed; armoire; and vanity were all carved out of the jet black stone. His life was surrounded by death and despair, it only made sense that man himself would choose to live in the room void of color. The only hint of color in the room resided in his wardrobe, and even then it was only white, grey, and a little navy, except for one outfit: a tailored suit in the color that resembled an oxblood ruby. He didn't know why he owned it; he thought he would be able to wear it on special occasions, but he learned quickly "special occasions" don't really happen in the Underworld.

Jumping into his standard leather breeches, and placing a white puffy shirt over his head, he gazed into the mirror and stared at his reflection. He was in the middle of adjusting his wild hair when Pain and Panic suddenly popped into his room.

"What are you doing in my room? I did not summon you." He seemed more annoyed than angry; if anyone knew how much he hated this day, it was his two most trusted confidants.

"Well, the goddess said she had some business to take care of this morning, and asked that we serve you breakfast in bed, if that was alright, sir," Panic answered somewhat nervously.

He was curious as to what sort of "business" Emma needed to attend to, but he also didn't want to feel like he was butting into her affairs, so he let it be for now. Pain and Panic had brought him his favorite breakfast foods: lamb sausage, feta cheese, grapes, and toasted bread with a pomegranate preserves. "This looks delicious, if I do say so myself. Thank you both," Killian said in a gracious, but somewhat clipped tone.

"You're welcome, sir," said Pain. They were about to make their leave, but then Panic said, "Oh, we almost forgot!" With a snap of his finger, a letter appeared in his hand. "We were instructed to give this to you before we left." After handed the letter off to Killian, Pain and Panic disappeared, leaving Killian with a gigantic platter of food and a mysterious missive. He was about to open it, but it plainly written on the folded paper, it said: To Be Opened after Breakfast. He didn't immediately recognize the flowing script of the anonymous writer, but he had an idea as to who it wrote it. Far be it for him to forgo clear instructions, Killian dove into his breakfast with gusto. The bread was toasted but not too crispy; the preserve was the right amount of sweet and tart. It didn't take him long to consume every last bite. After he washed it all down with a tall glass of water, he then settled himself down into the chair of his vanity and opened the letter.

 _ **Dear Killian,**_

 _ **I am so sorry that I wasn't able to join you for breakfast; I do hope you enjoy what Pain, Panic and I put together for you.**_

 _ **I must confess that you will see very little of me today; there are certain things I need to take care of, which require me to be away from you. Just promise me that you will be waiting for me in the dining hall tonight as soon as the lamps turn white.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Emma**_

If he didn't hate this day with a passion already, the fact that he will not be seeing Emma until dinner put him in an even worse mood than usual. He was so angry that he tossed the empty platter of food onto the floor, the metal clang of the crash reverberating through the walls. This was undoubtedly going to be the worst birthday ever.

**K&E**

"He's going to have the best birthday ever!" Pestilence and Emma were in the kitchen, enjoying a late lunch, as they discussed Killian's birthday plans. It was odd, but breaking with their routine felt wrong to her; she missed him dearly, especially after his storm out at dinner the previous night.

"You really think so, Pest?"

"I know so! Once he has seen all the trouble you've gone through for him, he won't know what to say! Now, what are you going to give him as a gift?"

Emma felt awful for making Killian wait to see her until dinner, but she needed to make sure that his birthday was a memorable one. Pain and Panic already helped by assisting with his breakfast. Now Pestilence was helping her plan out a lavish dinner presentation, but they were also trying to think of the perfect gift for him. But what do you give a man who has never really celebrated his own birthday?

"That is a very good question…"

"He already has an extensive collection of books…"

The two of them bounced ideas off of each other for the better part of an hour, but nothing they came up with sounded like Killian or it was something that he already owned. Their thought process was interrupted by Pain suddenly appearing, looking grim.

"Pain, are you alright?" Pestilence hopped down from the island in the kitchen to go attend to her friend.

"His mood is far worse than it has ever been on his birthday! He's so short with Panic and I; we are honestly afraid to approach him. I think you need to say something to him, or at least write another letter to calm him down. I think he misses you, goddess."

 _I know the feeling…_

"You think it will help?"

"At the very least, it will keep him semi-calm for the time being. He didn't even smile at noon today."

If he didn't even smile at the thought of Baelfire's torture, she knew he was in dire straits. With a snap of her finger, a piece of parchment and quill appeared before her as she wrote another missive. Once finished, she handed it back to Pain and told him not to worry, and that it would all be worth it. Once he left, she turned back to Pestilence and said, "If I would've known that he was going to take his frustration out on Pain and Panic, I never should have made myself scarce today."

"Hey now, don't blame yourself for the way he treats his staff…"

"Staff!"

"Huh? I'm so confused…"

"Pest, how are you at carving?"

"I'd say Panic has the most practice with it. He did help with the furniture in your room…"

Smiling gleefully, Emma summoned Panic. "You called, goddess?"

"Panic, how would you like to give Killian the best birthday he's ever had?"

"Considering how many I've been around for, I'd say if you are involved, it would be the only good birthday he has ever had."

Blushing at his words, she huddled Panic and Pestilence together. "Here's what I have in mind."

**K&E**

The day seemed to drag on without Emma at his side, especially during sentencing. He respected her opinions and loved hearing them. Even the staff seemed genuinely upset to not have her there to hear their issues. She was slowly integrating herself into the lives of everyone in the Underworld, and not just that of their ruler. In middle of one of Killian's sentences, Panic appeared, sitting in Emma's throne. Just the image of someone else sitting in her chair had him fuming. His skin turned visibly red. "Why are you here, Pain? Why are you interrupting my work?"

Shivering nervously, Pain handed Killian the letter and _poofed_ out of the room as quickly as he could. Excusing himself for a moment, Killian opened the letter.

 _ **Dearest Killian,**_

 _ **I know that our separation is affecting you negatively, but please try not to take it out on Pain and Panic. And trust me when I say that not seeing you since last night has me feeling just as upset. But I promise you it will all be worth it in the end.**_

 _ **Don't forget: when the lamps turn white. Also, wear something…special.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Emma**_

She was right, of course: he was taking out his frustration on Pain and Panic. But it was nice to hear that their separation was also affecting her the same way it was him. Folding the paper back up and putting it at his side, he continued with the rest of his appointments without further incident. Once the final one was seen to, he made his way out of the throne room and rushed to his bed chamber. He knew he wasn't going to wear the clothes that he was wearing, but he wasn't sure what he sound wear for dinner. In a state of uncertainty, he summoned Pestilence.

"You rang, sir?"

"Pestilence, I'm at a loss. Emma told me to wear something special for this evening but I have no idea what to do."

Pestilence slowly sauntered over to his armoire, and began ruffling through his garments. If there was anyone who could help figure out what he should wear, it was her. "Sir? What about this?"

Killian walked over to the armoire, and stared at the garment she was holding. It was the oxblood suit. "I'm…I'm not certain…"

"Oh but I am, sir. I know you have dress shoes, and the color would look fantastic on you. Let's be honest: it will be nice to finally see you wearing some color."

He never thought that he would have a reason to wear this particular garment, this was for Emma. Killian pulled out the hanger that the suit rested on. He was about to strip bare, but he remembered Pestilence was still in the room. "Do you mind?"

Pestilence sat down on the bed and crossed her legs. "Not at all."

Frustrated, he asked, "I meant, do you minds leaving my bed chambers?"

"Why would I? You need someone to make sure the suit looks good, don't you?"

She was right, and he knew it. But there was still the matter of her in the room while he was undressing. "Just…avert your gaze, demon." He saw Pestilence lift her hands to her eyes to cover them. He removed the billowy white shirt and the leather breeches, so stood there in the nude, searching for some sort of undergarment. It would be unseemly to wear a tailored suit without undergarment. He found a pair that was jet black, and put them on as quickly as he could to avoid being naked for too long. He then told Pestilence that it was okay for her to remove her hand.

"Don't worry I didn't peek."

"I should hope not."

"But I'm curious: how did you get that scar on your hip?"

Turning abruptly, he shouted, "I thought you said you didn't peek?!"

"I didn't. It's clearly visible right there," she chuckled.

Sure enough, the reddened skin on his hip protruded beyond the waistband of the undergarment. "That's a story for another time. Now, if you don't mind, dinner awaits, and I will not keep a lady waiting."

Smiling, Pestilence watched as Killian dressed himself. He wore a black shirt underneath the jacket, which matched the black lining of the suit. Once he had the whole suit on, he dug out the dress shoes he owned from the back of the armoire and hurriedly placed them on his feet. He walked over to the mirror and took in his appearance. He didn't think he would, but he actually loved the color on him.

"Now THAT looks brilliant, sir," Pestilence said to him.

"We are in agreement, as it were."

"There's just one thing missing."

"And what's that?"

Pestilence climbed down from his bed, rushing toward him. She made him bend down to her height level, and she materialized a gorgeous white lily. "A boutonniere, of course."

Trying to read too much into the fact that it was the exact same lily that he had given Emma only yesterday, thus the one from his dream, he stood stock still as the demon pinned the flower to his left lapel. "You look incredible." As he stood, the light in his room started to turn from yellow to white. "Looks like it's time for you to get to the dining room."

"It seems that way. Thank you, Pestilence. I appreciate your assistance."

"Anytime, sir. Good luck tonight." With a wink, she disappeared, and he was left wondering why he would need luck. Not giving it much more thought, Killian left his bedroom and walked down the long hall to get to the dining room. There was another note on the door addressed to him. It was pinned to the door and unfolded.

 _ **Killian,**_

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

 _ **Emma**_

He was dumfounded. He wasn't sure how she found out, and whoever told her was going to pay dearly. But he put all of the negative thoughts aside as he opened the door. What he saw nearly took his breath away.

The dining table was set with his finest crystal, glimmering in the light of the chandelier. All of his favorite foods were laid out before him: roasted boar in a pomegranate glaze; fruits and vegetable of all varieties; roasted potatoes in sage and rosemary; and goblets full of rum and merlot. Tall candles in opal candleholders helped to light the table, casting a glow over the entire room. And standing next to the table was Emma, with her arms hidden behind her body.

If it was a rarity to see him in any color at all, it was just as rare to see her in black. The velour gown hung off of her shoulders, and the neckline plunged slightly, giving him a view of her ample cleavage. The dress formed a peplum at her hips then tapered down her legs, extending into a minor train as the fabric hit the floor. Her slightly wavy hair was hung to one side, leaving the left side of her face and neck bare for him to gaze upon. A bold red lip completed the look of this femme fatale that stood before him. She was an absolute vision.

"I…I don't…"

"I'm sorry for all the secrecy, but I just wanted to it to be a surprise."

"Well, you certainly surprised me, love. But I have to be honest: I usually don't celebrate my birthday."

"That's what Pest said last night…"

"So it was that little green demon. Wait until I see her again…"

Rushing up to him, still with her hands behind her, she pleaded, "Killian, please don't punish her for this. I forced her to tell me. And I'm glad she did, because I wanted to make sure that you had a happy birthday for once."

"I honestly have no idea what to say."

"A 'thank you' would be nice," she joked.

"Thank you, Emma. You really didn't have to do any of this."

"But I wanted to." They stood close enough that if either of them leaned into the other, their lips would meet, but she back off at the last minute, making him mentally kick himself for not taking advantage of the moment. That was when he finally took noticed of her arms still being behind her. "What are you hiding, Emma?"

Feigning innocence, she replied, "What do you mean? I'm not hiding anything."

"Very funny, love. Now, what's behind your back?"

"It's…it's your birthday present."

It wasn't enough that he felt overwhelmed by the fact that she spent all day planning his birthday dinner, but the fact that she took the time to get him a gift was too much for him. His eyes began to water and a lone tear snuck its way out, dropping down his cheek. Choking up, he said, "My gift?"

"Yes, your gift, silly."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know that, but I couldn't help myself."

"And when pray tell do I get to open said gift?"

"Now, if you'd like." Emma slowly took her arms from around her body and revealed a long, rectangular box. She handed it to Killian, the excitement evident all over her face. Not wanting to keep her waiting, Killian tore open the box, and gazed upon what was inside. Laying the box lay a three-foot long, one-inch thick piece of cherry wood, carved with intricate detailing of flowers and skulls. On the stop of the staff there a giant crystal fashioned into the shape of a skull.

"The flowers are my contribution. It's a little of me; a little of you."

"It's exquisite."

Emma pointed as the skull that sat atop the staff. "The crystal is a communication device."

"Is it really?"

She nodded. "But it only has one companion." Emma lifted her hand and showed him a ring that she was wearing on her left hand; he had never seen it before. It was cut into an emerald cut, and it had to be at least four carats. "I had Panic take the leftover shavings from the skull and fashion it into this ring. Now, we can communicate even if we aren't in the same room."

He looked up at her in shock. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "That way, if we are every apart for a length of time, we are able to talk to one another. I hope it's not too presumptuous of me to think that you would need a way to talk to me if I wasn't here…"

He couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of elation that took over his body. But he needed to express it somehow, and he could only think of one way to do so. He placed his new staff on the dinner table carefully then looked over at the vision in front of him. "Emma?"

"Yes, Killian?"

"I'm going to do something, and I'm sorry if you get offended, but I need to do this." He didn't even wait for an answer as he closed the gap between them, placed his hands on her warm, rosy cheeks and planted his lips on hers. His dream last night could never compare to the real feeling of her soft, pliable lips against his own. She tasted like honeysuckle and lavender, a combination he never thought would work together, but all too suddenly became his favorite flavor in the universe. He didn't want to startle her too much, so he broke the kiss quicker than he would've liked. Her make-up surprisingly didn't smudge, and he was glad that he wasn't going to have to remove any redness from his lips. When she finally opened her eyes, he stared into her beautiful jade eyes, as he said, "I'm sorry if that offended you, but I just needed to…"

He was interrupted by Emma grasping the hair at the back of his neck and forcefully pulling his lips back to hers. He was in too much shock to do anything but go along with it, wrapping his hands around her waist to pull her to him even closer. His tongue was the first to attempt to seek entrance into her mouth, sliding along her lips. When she finally acquiesced, the taste of the honeysuckle and lavender became even more delectable. The kiss affected his so much that he began protruding out from his suit. Emma must have noticed because she suddenly broke the kiss.

"I have no idea what came over me…"

"Trust me, lass. It was not unwelcome."

Emma glanced down at the evident bulge in his suit pants, and said, "I can see that." He quickly tried to hide the evidence of his arousal, making her laugh. "Killian, it's not to be ashamed of; it's a natural reaction to what just happened. I'd be lying if I said it didn't affect me in much of the same way," she admitted, blushing.

"Gods above, why did you say that?"

"What?"

Placing his forehead on hers, he added, "That's just bloody torture, knowing how it 'affected' you."

Slyly smiling, Emma said, "Just thought you might like to hear it."

"It was welcome. And may I say you look ravishing in that dress, Emma."

"Good enough to eat?"

"There you go again, torturing me."

She playfully slapped him on the chest as she said, "Oh, get over it. But thank you for the compliment. I must admit wearing black is new for me."

"It suits you."

"And so does this color on you!" She stood there admiring his ensemble. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, love. And thank you for all of this. I truly meant it when I said a present wasn't needed. Having you here is the only gift truly I need." He placed a gentle kiss on her temple, and led her over to her seat. "I'd say it's time for dinner, wouldn't you agree?"

"I certainly would."

As Killian made his way back to his chair, where his new staff waited for him, he sat down, and raised a glass towards Emma. "To new beginnings!"

"I'll drink to that." As they sipped their wine, they stared at each other with newfound affection.

"This truly has been the best birthday ever."

 _ **Yes, the dress Emma was wearing was, in fact, Lady Gaga's dress from the 2016 Golden Globes. ;) Thank you so much for reading. I always love to hear what you think. More from the Underworld in the coming weeks...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: For those of you who follow me on Tumblr, you know that I have been receiving some pretty troll-tasting guest "reviews" regarding this work and "Permission." Let me just say one thing: if you don't like a fic, stop reading. That does not give you right to trash another person's creativity. We do not do this for money; we do this for the love of writing. So no, I will not stop writing because you believe something might be a little OOC-its fan fiction! In AU's, it CAN be OOC, because we are using our own imaginations. But I digress, I'm not going anywhere. And a big thank you to all of my supporters, and supporters of fan fiction in general.**_

 _ **Now that that's out of the way, here's the next installment. You wanted Killian backstory you say? You got it. And this chapter is where we finally start to earn that M rating ;)**_

* * *

After his birthday meal, Killian offered to escort Emma to the her bedroom, to which she declined, joking with him, "I think I know my way around this place enough to not need an escort, Killian." Of course, he knew that she was able to find her room by herself, but that was not the reason he wanted to take her to her room. He simply wanted to spend as much time with her as he possibly could before she retired to room and him to his. Their kiss had awoken a feeling that was completely foreign, but comforting at the same time. He knew he cared for her, watching her all those years in his gazing pool. But after their lips touched for the first time, he knew it for sure: he was in love with her.

He was excited over this sudden revelation, but also quite worried. He didn't want to scare her off if she didn't harbor the same feelings, but he also didn't want to squander his chance at happiness by not confessing his feelings soon. It was hard to believe that tomorrow would be her seventh day in the Underworld, and just the thought of her leaving after another seven made his heart ache.

As they exited the dining room together, Emma was about to head to the staircase Killian tugged slightly on her arm to get her attention. "Something wrong, Killian?"

"Absolutely not. Quite the opposite, fact." Placing both hands on hers, he said, "I just wanted to tell you once again how much I appreciated everything you did for me today. It was a day I won't soon forget."

"You are most welcome," she replied, blushing and looking down at her feet, away from his adoring gaze.

"May I ask you something?"

She looked up immediately. "Of course."

"Does...does the communication stone work only when we are apart in different realms? Or could we be in the same one, just in a different area?"

"I imagine both. Oh and in order for it to be activated, you simply have to say my name."

"That is very good to know," he said.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Well, I supposed this is goodnight, then." Looking into her gorgeous jade green eyes, he leaned closer toward her glistening lips. When her lips met his, that feeling of utter joy enveloped him once again. She wrapped her arms behind his head, allowing him to deepen the kiss, his tongue gaining easy entrance. Honeysuckle and lavender was quickly becoming his favorite flavor. But once again, the bulge in his pants came forth all too soon; he broke the kiss, embarrassed by his base reaction. "I apologize…"

"Never apologize when you kiss like that, believe me," she quipped. "I really should be off to bed though. Planning a birthday really does take a lot out of you."

"Of course. Good night, Emma," he said as he kissed her temple.

"Good night, Killian." And then was off, practically skipping up the stairs towards her room, which was quite endearing. Grinning at her as he watched her walk away, he turned to head down the long, dark tunnel towards his bedchamber.

He kept chastising himself the whole way down the dank path. That was two times that he had experienced her kiss, and both times, he let his body be affected more than he would have liked. He wanted to woo the goddess, not chase her off. He was not Baelfire—he would not force her to do anything that she was not comfortable doing. But the feeling over her warm, curved body against his had his blood flowing straight to his "scepter." He needed to calm himself down, and he knew just what to do. One of his few indulgences that only he and the goblins knew about was that Killian loved to take long, luxurious baths. It helped him relax after particularly strenuous days, the heated water soothing him on the outside as well as giving him a sense of peace and tranquility on the inside. As he entered his room, he snapped his fingers and a gorgeous, claw-footed tub made of taupe marble appeared. Another snap had the tub filled almost to the brim with warm water—the steam rising from the surface—and lavender oil. He normally chose chamomile to alleviate his stress, but he just couldn't seem to get away from lavender at the moment.

Placing his scepter next to the tub (he couldn't seem to leave it alone), Killian began removing his oxblood suit jacket, the black shirt underneath it, and the matching pants. Each item of clothing was tossed haphazardly onto the bed as he slowly undressed himself. His shoes were removed; all that was left were his undergarments, which he quickly disposed of from his person, wadded them up, and tossed them onto the bed as well.

Killian carefully put one leg into the water, testing out the temperature. While it was warmer than he anticipated, the heat would definitely soothe his aching muscles and calm him down. The heat also made the scent of the lavender more pungent, he noticed, catching a waft of the heady aroma as his other leg dipped into the water. Soon, his nude form was fully submerged up to the top of his chest. The tub's edge was placed conveniently at his neck, so that he could place the back of his head on it to rest and shut his eyes. With his neck supported, and his arms stretched out on the edges of the tub, Killian closed his eyes, inhaled the scent, and gave in to the relaxation. He gave into it so much that he almost fell asleep. While resting, another erotic dream featuring a certain goddess developed; while asleep, his cock sprang to life.

He hadn't been able to get the image of Emma in that stunning jet black dress out of his mind. She was a goddess and a temptress in one delectable package, and his turgid member reminded him of that as it ached to be touched beneath the water. It had been a long time since he indulged himself in this way, but the throbbing needed to be assuaged or else he would not be able to sleep soundly. Leaning his head back against the edge of the tub and closing his eyes, his mind travelled back to earlier that evening at dinner as their lips met for the first time. Easing his hand down his chiseled stomach to his engorged cock, Killian played out a scene in his mind of Emma dropping to her knees in front of him and undoing his trousers. The moment she pulled his cock out in his vision, the tugging on his member grew more rapid. The image of Emma's lips so tantalizingly close to his cock was that last thing he saw before the crystal on the top of the scepter began to glow, and emitted a familiar voice.

"Killian? Killian, are you there?"

Shaking him out of his dream state, looked over to his staff and got quite the shock. Not only was he able to hear Emma's voice, but a clear image of her emanated from the crystal as well. Trying desperately to cover himself, he answered, "Yes. Yes, Emma, I'm here."

"Are you alright? You seem flustered…"

"I'm fine. I thought you said we could only hear one another through the crystals?"

"I said 'communicate.' I didn't say anything about it being only verbal. Is that a problem?"

"Absolutely not." _Only I was just in the middle of a masturbatory fantasy featuring you and myself._ "Please, what is the emergency?"

Gathering her thoughts, so spoke, "So, lately I have been having these…dreams…"

He swallowed hard. "Dreams, you say?"

"Yes, where we…get intimate."

"Did one of these startle you?"

"Not exactly…I was just curious, as to whether you were having the same dreams. I mean, when you took me down from the chariot when you brought me here, there was that spark of energy that passed between us. I wonder if that somehow linked us in some way…"

He did recall the moment she was referring to, when he asked for hand to help her from the chariot, and that blast of energy zapped them both. He didn't think anything of it, but now? Her curiosity was intriguing, especially since he was having dreams of the same nature. "I will definitely have to look into this. Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you were having the same dreams as well. I remember one that took place in the garden…"

He blanched white. He knew what dream she was referring to, because he did have the exact same dream. "I kissed you and you asked me to make love to you…"

Emma's eyes widened as he described her dream. "Killian…what do you think this means?"

"In all my years, I have never heard of this phenomenon. Granted, I've never been in contact with anyone for years, so I don't know if this is common…"

"Trust me, it isn't," she said emphatically, almost frightened.

Trying to calm her, Killian said, "Emma, believe me when I say I will do everything in my power to figure out what this means."

"I believe you; I guess it's just a bit of a shock…oh my, I hadn't realized I was interrupting your bath."

In the midst of their discovery, he had completely forgotten about his current state of undress. He quickly made a move to cover himself once again, but Emma told him, "You don't have to be so shy around me."

"Emma, it is highly inappropriate for me to be in this state in your presence. Please, allow me to get dressed so that we may continue our conversation." But before he could discontinue their correspondence, he realized that he had no idea how to end it. That, and Emma held up her hand as if to stop him, with a curious twinkle in her eye. "Killian, you don't have to end your bath on my account. When are you going to learn that you don't have to be such a gentleman around me all the time? I want to get to know the real you; not the persona you put on for the Underworld to see. "

If he wasn't already in love with her before, he would have fallen for her at that exact moment. No one had ever wanted to get to know the man beyond the armor, but in less than a week, Emma had him wanting to tell her about everything about him. "Emma…"

"Or are you just embarrassed that I caught you touching yourself?" she said, giggling.

For the second time in this conversation, the color drained from his face. Scratching behind his ears—his tick when he becomes embarrassed—he tried quickly to deflect the situation. "I'm sorry that you happened upon that. I must admit I am completely embarrassed."

Matter-of-factly, Emma replied, "Don't be embarrassed. It's a completely normal act. I must admit, though, the curious part of me wonders what you were thinking about…"

She shouldn't have said that; during their conversation about their shared dreams, the hardness of his cock subsided. Now, her curiosity—combined with her flaxen hair pulled to one side and her glowing face staring back at him—had him springing to life once again. "Emma, I'm not sure telling you that is a good idea…"

"Oh? And why not?"

Looking at her with concern in his eyes, he told her, "Because I don't want you to think any less of me."

Clearly taken aback by his confession, she asked, "And what makes you think I would do such a thing?"

"I just assumed…"

"Now you listen here, mister: you might be the God of the Underworld, but boy, do you have one hell of a self-deprecation complex. You need to stop apologizing for everything you think is inappropriate; because, as you already know, I'm not as innocent as you make me out to me. I'm not made of porcelain: I won't break."

How in the world did this woman manage to get under his skin and utterly consume him?

Bracing himself for the backlash that he knew would come, despite her adamant statement, he told her, "If you must know, Emma, I was…thinking of you…"

Smiling and blushing as she tucked as loose strand of hair behind her ear, Emma asked, "And what exactly was I doing in this fantasy of yours?"

There was no way this was happening. Not only did she not shy away from his admittance to thinking of her while stroking himself, but she inquired as to the nature of the fantasy. She truly was a marvel.

"Well…umm…you…"

"I what?" Killian couldn't help but notice that the one of flowery straps of her nightgown had fallen off of her shoulder and was now hanging off of her bicep, giving him a perfect view of her left shoulder and collarbone area, since her hair was pulled to the right side. What he wouldn't give to place delicate kisses and bites along that most sensitive skin. "Killian?"

She shook him out of his reverie, forcing him to continue his though. "It was after out kiss at dinner this evening…and you got down on your knees in front of me…"

"Then what happened?" The tone of her voice dropped from her usual airy tone to one of a deep rasp, full of want. She then slid her arm through the dangling nightgown strap, her entire left arm now free to move at will without impediment. He also noticed her skin had taken on a rosy flush color from her chest up into her face.

Killian could only surmise that she was getting turned on, which made his cock throb all the more. "You opened my trousers, and…touched me…and then my scepter began to glow."

"So interrupted you right when it was getting good?"

"As it would seem…"

Turning slightly redder, Emma told Killian, "Well, don't stop on my account."

"I beg your pardon?" Killian almost choked; he couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. "Surely you can't be serious…"

The words died on his lips as Emma took the other strap of her nightgown in her hand, sliding it down her should and arm, until her other arms was now free as well. All Emma had to do was simply tug on the top of her nightgown, and Killian would be treated to a view of her naked breasts. "How is that for 'serious'?"

"Emma…you have no idea what you are doing to me at this very moment…"

"I think I might have some idea," she replied, winking at him. "Now, just lie back, relax, and continue with your fantasy."

Who could possibly say no to that? He did as she requested, taking himself in hand, stroking his length as a slow pace to start. What he couldn't see was Emma rubbing her clothed breasts, her nipples tightening to stiff peaks beneath the fabric. She had never been one to get off on watching other people, but with Killian, the effect on her body was better than she imagined. So much so that she let out the tiniest of moans as she rubbed her nipples. This caused Killian to open his eyes and look towards her. Seeing her touching herself was gloriously arousing.

"Bloody hell, Emma…"

"What? You thought you got to have all the fun?" she quipped.

"Watching you at this moment is better than any dream or fantasy, trust me on this."

"I would have to say the same. God, you make me so wet…"

The blunt confession was enough to have him coming apart that instant, but he staved off for the moment. Picking up the pace of his strokes, he told her, "I would love to be there to lick up every drop of your essence."

"Oh god…"

He couldn't believe this was happening, but he wasn't going to squander this opportunity. "You are so beautiful, Emma. I might not have experience in the matter, but I know that I want you desperately. I want to spend hours worshiping your body, learning every inch of you. I need to know that places you crave to be touched; the ones which will cause me to give you the greatest pleasure you have ever known."

"Killian, I want that, too," she gasped out in the middle of self-exploration. "You must know that it doesn't matter to me that you have no experience with the opposite sex; all that matters is that I get to be the first to explore you and give you the pleasure that you deserve."

"Emma…I'm not sure I can hold out much longer…"

"Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

"Come for me."

Eyes rolling in the back of his head, he came with a groan, the viscous liquid released into the cooling water of the bath. His labored breathing subsided as he turned to see Emma pulling the straps of her nightgown to the rightful position. He hadn't seen her truly naked, and he still had such a strong effect on his body.

"That was…" he started.

"Brilliant," she finished.

"I completely agree."

"I guarantee I'll be sleeping soundly tonight."

"But how? I evidently came to completion, but you did not."

"I will," she winked at him.

"Bloody tease…"

Smiling, she replied, "Well, I think I best be off to bed. It seems we have a lot to do tomorrow, what with finding out about the dreams and all."

"Too right. My skin is beginning to prune, so I better get out of this tub soon. By the way, you never told me how to effectively end the image correspondence."

"Simple: just wave your hand through the image."

"Ah, easy enough. Tonight has certainly been illuminating, my dear, but I will let you get some rest. Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight, Killian. Sweet dreams," she replied as the last the thing he saw was her palm in the mist, ending their conversation. Pushing himself up from the tub, he summoned a towel from his armoire to dry himself off with, the air around him causing the water clinging to his skin to chill against him. After he affectively dried himself, Killian grabbed a new pair of undergarment, and fell into bed. Before drifting off, he wondered what kind of dreams would plague his mind that night, and if Emma would be having the same ones.

**K&E**

The next afternoon right after lunch, Emma and Killian were in the library perusing volume after volume of text to try and find out what exactly was causing them to have the same dreams night after night. It happened again to both of them, with both imagining the two of them cuddling and exploring each other's bodies in Killian's tub. The both woke up sweaty and turned on, having to alleviate the urge as soon as they awoke. They both knew that if they saw one another with their desire unsatisfied, then they would do so with each other, and they were both trying to take their real-life physical relationship slowly at first.

Emma could only stare at Killian's concentrated face as he flipped through page after page of a particularly ancient tome. The title, _Magic Amongst Gods_ , seemed the likely place to locate whatever was happening between the two of them. Unfortunately, almost three-quarters into the book, and he found nothing. They had been perusing his library for nearly three hours, and still nowhere closer to finding the truth. Killian stopped abruptly, flinging the book across the table, and placing his head in his hands in pure frustration. Emma stood up from her chair next to him, and came behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

"Killian, you're being too hard on yourself. If we can't find anything in this book, then we will keep looking."

A dejected Killian sighed before replying, "I just wish I knew what to look for to begin with, you know? Never in my centuries of being here have I ever heard of a phenomenon like this."

"Maybe that's because you cut yourself off from communication with everyone…"

Turning abruptly in his seat, she could tell she struck a nerve with him as he growled, "What do you even know about my relationship with my family?"

Taken aback by his change of tone, Emma said, "I don't know anything, but I would be willing to listen. Why did you stop talking to them?"

He knew the inquiry about his isolation from them was coming, but that didn't mean he was prepared to answer. "It's quite complicated…"

Emma stopped massaging his shoulders and sat back down in her chair, but not before scooting it closer to him so that she could put his hands in hers. "You don't have to tell me anything you aren't comfortable with; you can trust me."

"I know. I was grateful that you shared some of your past, so now I shall tell you mine. And you will get the true version, not the rumors your mother and the like have spread about me."

"I'm all ears."

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Killian began his tale. "I was the youngest of the six. Griselda, goddess of the hearth, was the oldest of all of us. Because she was oldest, we called her Granny…"

"So THAT'S how she got the nickname…"

"Yes, that's how. Then came Liam, Davey, Belle, Mary Margaret, and finally, myself. I never got along with Liam or Davey. Liam was the typical older brother: always teasing and blaming accidents on me. Once Davey got a little older, they began tag-teaming up on me in that way. At thirteen, Liam began exhibiting his powers. His affinity for using his lightning bolts against me in any capacity was a source of entertainment for the rest of our siblings—all except Mary Margaret. Since we were the closest in age—her only about two years older—we spent more time together than we did with any of our other siblings. Liam had his lightning; Davey was always hanging by the ocean, talking with various sea creatures and nymphs; Granny always had her duties to attend to; and Belle began her journey as midwife early on. So, it was just Mary Margaret and I for most of my life.

"And then she began showing her powers. She was able to control the ripeness of crops and the harvests of various fruits, vegetables, and grains. She started busying herself with her hobby, which left me all alone, with no one to talk to, and I still hadn't started to exhibit yet."

"I had no idea you and my mother were so close…"

"I guess she chooses to forget it."

"Sorry for butting in. Please, continue."

Clearing his throat, he added, "As you already know, you can begin exhibiting your powers at any age, but at age eighteen we are given our domains to reign over. I was sixteen before anything happened to make me realize what I would be doing for the rest of my days. That's when…I saw a girl…"

"A girl?"

"Yes. I never approached her, but watched her from afar. Her name was Milah—a shepherd's daughter—and she was unlike any girl I had ever seen. Hair the color of raven's wings, and eyes of the deepest brown…I was entranced. As I said, I never approached her, because I never got the chance to do so." Breaking the story, Emma noticed a lone tear escaping from his glistening eyes. "One day while watching from afar, one of Liam's lightning bolts came down and struck her, killing her instantly."

Emma placed her palm over her mouth in shock and sadness. For a boy of sixteen to witness something so horrible; her heart wept for him.

"I stood frozen in that forest, staring at her lifeless body. I told myself I should call for help, but who would believe that I didn't have anything do with it? So I sat down, even though willed myself to do something…and that's when it happened."

"What happened?"

"As I sat there, a figure materialized in front of me. It was completely transparent, but I could clearly make out the features of what used to be a human being—a human being that once had hair the color of raven's wings."

The audible gasp that escaped Emma's throat echoed across the library. "Milah?"

"Aye, it was Milah. And for some reason, I could hear her spirit say, "Where do I go now?" She just stared at me for the longest time, as if she was waiting for me to say something to her, until finally, in frustration, I just said, "Go home." Moments later, she disappeared. From that point on, other transparent forms of deceased individuals began plaguing my existence, asking me where to go after they had moved on."

"Did you tell anyone when it first happened?"

"Of course; I told Mary Margaret. When I told her that I finally was able to exhibit, she was so happy for me. But when I told her what exactly happened, she lost her smile. She stopped our conversation, claiming she had to check on vineyards somewhere. But moments later, all of my older siblings were in my presence. Granny, Belle and Mary Margaret were visibly scared of me. The last thing I wanted was to frighten my sisters. Davey actually asked if I was okay, which was surprising; but Liam, as always, bullied me. He continuously called me "little brother" as he told me that the only friends that I would ever have now would be ghosts and those who hang out with ghosts. He also told me that no woman would ever want to be with anyone who would have that kind of power, so he…" Tears began to flow in earnest.

Emma was visibly seething. She knew the next words that left his mouth were ones that haunted him, but she needed to hear them. Talking through her own tears, she asked, "What did he say, Killian?"

Looking right into her eyes, he said, "Liam told me he did Milah a favor."

The damn broke as Killian was overcome with reliving the memory of his brother's words. His brother was a bully, to be sure, but for Liam to say that to his own brother was reprehensible.

Emma leaped from her chair and embraced Killian as he openly wept onto her stomach, dampening the pale pink cloth with his tears, but she couldn't care less about the dress. Seeing this man overcome with such emotion over such a devastating part of his life was almost too much to bear. But in that moment, she wanted to be his rock. So she simply held him and stroked his back, taking comfort in the fact that he was seeking comfort from her. When the last of his wracking sobs died down, she took his cheeks in her hands and moved his face off of her gown. She looked into his watery eyes, and said, "No one should ever have to go through what you went through, Killian. That was more than brothers being brothers; that was malicious behavior. I can't believe Uncle Liam was like that."

Trying to compose himself, Killian said, "I'm sure marrying Belle has calmed him down quite a bit. She was always a motherly type. I guess when you turn into the Goddess of Motherhood, it makes sense to grow up with a maternal instinct."

"That still is no excuse…"

"I know. So needless to say, when I turned eighteen, the powers that be dubbed me Lord of the Underworld. Before me, there was no one to tell these souls where to go; they just roamed around aimlessly, not belonging anywhere. So the Underworld—and its three distinct areas—were created in my vision when I became what I am today. And instead of following me around constantly, the Underworld gems creates a vacuum, leading them straight to my judgement room, and not my presence, which is quite a relief if you ask me."

"So the gems aren't just for show?"

"Each gem holds its own purpose, like the jade I made that I carved out my castle from: it has properties of healing and serenity, but I digress. I tried to say goodbye to my siblings, but they wanted to nothing to do with the now black sheep of the family—even Mary Margaret, the one person who had been there for me throughout my childhood. So I swore that as soon as I made myself at home, that I would no longer consider Misthaven my home. I haven't been back since. No doubt because of my absence, their thoughts regarding myself have turned toxic, which is why your first impressions of me were less than ideal."

"I would've kicked their asses…"

"Emma! Such language!" he smiled as he jokingly berated her.

"See? There's a smile."

"It seems that you and you alone are able to make me smile, Emma."

Instead of trying to find the right words to say, she leaned down and placed her lips against his. Their kiss last night has been full of passion; this one was one of healing. "Just curious, I know I'm the Emerald Room. What is the meaning behind that stone?"

Swallowing hard, he answered quietly, "Hope. And love."

Smiling sweetly, she changed the subject, not ready to delve into that subject quite yet. "So, do you still want to continue the search?"

Almost forgetting why they were in the library in the first place, he said, "I think I have had enough for now. Seeing as how I haven't quite finished this volume, I will take it with me to finish later on. Right now, I believe it almost time for dinner." As if on cue, the lights in the library changed from a brilliant white to a bright golden yellow.

**K&E**

After dinner and sharing another sensuous goodnight kiss, Killian retreated to his bedroom with the book he had been reading before he told Emma about his childhood and his subsequent emancipation from his family. Undressing himself down to just his undergarments, he propped his pillows up to support his back as he found the place in which he stopped and continued to read from there. Even if the answer didn't lie in this book, he would not stop until he figured out what was happening between them. He owed it to himself and to Emma.

As he skimmed over sections of the last chapters, which was titled, "Love in the Time of the Gods," there was a particular paragraph that caught his attention, which read:

 _Finding love amongst gods and goddesses is rare, but finding true love is even rarer. But how do you know if it is, in fact, true love? Only a few recorded cases across the millennia have been recorded, and it all seems to stem from the same instance. When the couple in question touches for the very first time, a spark passes between them. Some just write it off as a static reaction, but it is much more than that._

 _When this spark occurs, it's the souls of the two meant to be individuals finally connecting. From then on, other strange occurrences arise. There are stories of couples being able to communicate through their mind, while some have the same dreams while asleep, or even the same visions of what is to come. These occurrences either increase after the true love individuals consummate their relationship._

Killian couldn't believe it: he found the answer. Emma was his true love. He knew he should wake her and tell her, but he didn't want to disturb her.

This changed everything; there was no way he could let her leave after the next seven days, especially with he knew. He hoped beyond hope that she felt as he did despite the fact that their souls were literally calling to each other. He continued to read:

 _Once their relationships are consummated, it is recommended that the individuals stay as close to one another as possible, as True Love souls that are apart from each other for extended periods of time begin to fade away into nothingness._

Well, didn't that just put a damper on things? If he couldn't convince Emma to stay, and somehow they consummated their bond, they would both waste away into nothingness, but he didn't want to use this as a way to manipulate her into staying.

Despite his feelings, he needed to tell her. In the morning, he would give her the news. Whether she would be happy or upset? The gods only knew.

* * *

 _ **My first big cliffie? I know...I'm evil. Also, I'm curious: if you could stay in any of the jewel rooms, which one would you pick?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Howdy, readers! I know, I know: it's been a minute since I last updated. My muse has been one fickle bitch. But never fear, Chapter 8 is here! Many thanks go out to my beta, Biaca (biancaros3 on Tumblr) AND my partners in crime: wordsmith-storyweaver and totheendoftheworld or time. JJ & Michelle: you guys are the best. _**

**_Without further ado, we return to the Underworld..._**

 _Killian sat alone in his throne room, leaning to his right side, his right arm supporting his chin as his weight distributed to the arm of the throne. He had attended to at least twenty souls that day, a seemingly never-ending stream of corporeal beings drifting to his presence. What made it worse was that Emma was absent; he could always rely on her to brighten his mood on these most monotonous of days. In only seven short days, she had engrained herself into the very fabric of his being. It was delightfully terrifying._

 _The last of his appointments finally completed, Killian rose slightly from his throne as the lights in the room flared bright white. Before he was able to step down from the dais—however—a familiar, ethereal voice resounded across the cavernous walls._

 _"Killian? Are you still here?" Emma called out as the large doors closed emphatically, making the room quake._

 _Her voice was like a siren's call, leading simple-minded men to their inevitable fate. "In here, Emma. What have you been doing all day? I was waiting for…"_

 _He was not able to finish his thought; all logic exited his brain as he took in the sight before him. Emma had waltzed into the throne room wearing an ivy green nightgown; a slit in the fabric traveled from her left foot all the way up to her hip, exposing her well-toned leg. Her hair fell on her shoulders in tumbles of waves, and her green eyes matched the color of the nightgown perfectly. But what had Killian unable to form a coherent sentence was the fact that the fabric of Emma's nightgown was completely transparent. He could clearly see the crimson flush on his skin, most prominent on her collarbone. He recalled the image of her touching herself through their communication stones, and he closed his eyes, trying desperately to tamper down any inappropriate reactions. But upon seeing her breasts—sumptuous, milky-white breasts, tipped with gloriously hardened nipples of the palest of pink—any trace of rational thought escaped, and the need to take and possess won over his body._

 _It was not enough that he was able to see her breasts, but as his gaze dipped lower, he noticed the blonde curls which adorned her womanhood. Killian couldn't help it now; his erection stood at full mast, uncomfortably in his leather breeches._

 _Quicker than he thought possible, Emma came to stand in front of him as he slowly sat back down on his throne. "See something you like?" Emma teased, leaning down and whispering into his ear seductively. Her breasts were mere inches from his face; if he leaned forward just slightly, he could easily take one of her hardened peaks into his waiting mouth. His breath hitched, breaking him out of his reverie, as he felt her hand caress his hardened length through his breeches. "Well, I think that answers my question," she said cheekily. "I wonder what would happen if I just…"_

 _There was no preparation and no warning as Emma dropped to her knees in front of the throne and hurriedly tugged on Killian's breeches, leaving him naked from the waist down. His throbbing cock bounced towards Emma, beckoning for her touch and hers alone. Shaking his head, trying to gain some semblance of control, Killian asked, "Emma…wha…what are you doing?"_

 _Smiling innocently, she replied, "It's called a blow job, Killian. Just relax and let me take care of you." With that, Emma gently grasped Killian's cock and traced the head with her tongue._

 _The only sound that left his body was an animalistic cry, one that he could have sworn hadn't come from him, but judging from Emma's smile, he knew it had. The feel of her tongue caressing his cock had him blessing any and all deities that he knew, and some he made up on his own. Emboldened by his reactions, she took more of him into her mouth, engulfing him into the tightness of her throat. Slickened lips slid over his shaft, bobbing up and down at a steady pace. Killian knew that his hand alone would never compete with the feeling of her mouth wrapped around him._

 _"Gods above, Emma…"_

 _Releasing his cock from her mouth with a loud_ pop, _she replied, "Mmmm…you taste so good. If I had known how good you felt in my mouth, I would've blown you days ago."_

 _"Bloody hell, love. Do you have any idea what it does to me when you use such filthy language?"_

 _"What does it do to you, Killian? Tell me." Emma turned her focus back to his member, causing his train of thought to cease, if only for a second._

 _"It makes me insanely hard for you, Emma," he rasped, as he took his hand and placed it in her hair, guiding her head up and down on his cock. "It makes me want to bury myself deep inside you and claim you all to myself, making you mine and mine alone."_

 _Emma moaned, the sound vibrating throughout his body, but centered on his cock. Killian noticed, as she kept the rhythm of ministrations, her right hand had slipped between her legs. Not only was Emma giving the most intense pleasure he had ever received in his life, she was pleasuring herself while doing so._

 _"That's right, Emma…touch yourself…"_

 _Removing her head once again from his cock, but as she kept on stroking, she looked into his cobalt blue eyes and said, "Only for you, my love."_

**K&E**

Killian was startled awake, painfully erect and sweating profusely; it seemed to be a pattern that had developed ever since the dreams began. Wiping his face with his semi-dampened sheets, he took his cock and hand and relieved himself. It didn't take long, considering the nature of this dream delved further into a physical relationship. His thoughts then turned to the information that he had discovered whilst reading in his room the night before and realized Emma will probably awaken to remembering the same dream—a dream that he wished reality. He could still feel her warm breath on his shaft right before she took him into her mouth. And he could've sworn his skin smelled of honeysuckle and lavender.

Propping himself up while leaning against his headboard, Killian felt at a loss. He wasn't sure how to approach this tricky situation. He wanted desperately to tell her they were soul mates, and to consummate their relationship without having to keep this secret from her. But he still didn't know the depth of her feelings for him at all. Yes, she was definitely okay with kissing him, but did she want to go further? And if she did would it mean as much to her as it did to him? If they did consummate a relationship, and he didn't tell her they were soul mates, they would waste away if she left him. Today was her eighth day; a full week had already passed, but it felt like she had belonged here.

"What am I going to do about this?" he griped to himself.

It seemed as if his constant warring of emotions was going to prevent him from having a decent day. Begrudgingly, Killian got out of bed, dressed himself, and made his way to the dining room for breakfast.

**K&E**

While Killian was waging an internal war with himself, Emma woke up just as primed and needy as him, the nature of the dream electrifying her body. She couldn't believe she went there, but she really wanted Killian to know how much she wanted him. And since he usually seemed too reserved, it was during their shared dreams that she could really let loose with him. She hoped that, eventually, the relationship in their dreams turned into reality.

The only aspect of this dream that shocked her was her admittance to him right before she woke.

 _"Only for you, my love."_

The words seemed to haunt her as her eyes opened, and still hid in the back of her mind.

 _Am I in love with Killian?_

It had been a full week since he had brought her to the Underworld, and for a number of inexplicable reasons, she had come to consider it her home. She would never tire of the library, whether she was alone or in the company of Killian. The garden and nursey had become hers, according to Killian. It was the tiniest piece of Spring in the entire domain, so he proclaimed it hers, a gesture that meant more to her than she could put into words. Also, Pestilence, as well as Pain and Panic to an extent, had become more than Killian's servants—she considered them friends. Then there was the man himself: surly and intimidating, but he was gentle and kind as well. He heart skipped a beat whenever his hands entwined with her own, or when his lips ghosted over hers. He was fiercely protective, but not so much as think of her as a possession. It was then she realized that she was, in fact, in love with Killian.

Ecstatic that she could finally admit it to herself, she rushed out of bed, dressed herself, and made her way down to breakfast.

**K&E**

Killian sat at his seat at the dining room table, lost in his own thoughts, as Emma entered. She looked radiant as always in her favorite nightgown—the one with the flower-embossed straps—as she practically skipped into the room. She definitely seemed in a more positive mood than he was at the moment; as much as he tried not to let it affect him, her welcoming attitude began to make him even more sullen. He didn't want her to lose that gorgeous smile once he told her the news.

She made her way over to him, placing a feather-light kiss on his scruff-covered cheek. "Good morning, Killian. Did you sleep well?"

Not even daring to look her in the eyes, knowing that if he did he would break down and blurt everything out without properly preparing her first, he replied, "As good as can be expected."

He felt her pull back from him, as if his skin was as hot as fire and he just burned her with the slightest touch. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is just perfect? Why wouldn't it be?" The statement came out more clipped than he had planned on. When he finally looked up to her face, all he could see was confusion and hurt.

Nodding her head back at him, she turned and walked to take her chair in the dining room. She knew something was definitely not right; he always pulled the chair out for her. As she seated herself, she noticed was no longer looking at her. If he wasn't going to come out and admit something was wrong, she would simply have to try and get it out of him.

"What are your plans for today? I thought maybe we could visit the garden together. The peonies are starting to bloom." She figured simple, polite conversation would get the ball rolling.

"That would be agreeable."

His answer was short and curt, and it pained her that he wasn't talking to her. "Are you certain everything is alright?"

This was the opening—the moment he had been waiting patiently for—and he couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her, for fear that the depths of his feelings mixed with the realizations that they were soul mates and all that it entailed would be too much for her to handle, and she would be leave. Instead, he smiled, "As long as you are here with me, everything is wonderful."

Her radiant smile lit up her face as she drank the water from her crystal goblet. He returned the smile, the pain of not telling her the truth hidden behind his eyes.

**K&E**

"How has it been a week, and we still aren't close to finding a way into the Underworld?" Mary Margaret had been pacing for the better part of the last two days, trying—and failing—to calm herself down. It was hard not seeing her daughter every day, but knowing she had been taken by her own brother—Emma's uncle—was more than she could take.

Killian and she were the closest out of any of their siblings by far, but the relationship became strained as he finally exhibited his powers. Liam was the one who had always abused Killian, but even she had to admit that killing that poor mortal had been one step to far. And when Killian came to her, frightened over what he saw after the girl's life had been taken, she ran. She ran straight to her brother, telling him the news regarding Killian's new powers. While she deeply regretted her actions that day, it in no way excused the actions her brother took this past week, no matter how resentful or angry he was at her.

"Calm down, M. We will find her and get her back," Liam said. He had been telling her the same thing for the past three days, and her patience was wearing thin, "Any news from Robin?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "Only that he and his army haven't been able to locate the entrance."

Sidling up to his sister, Liam placed his arm around her slender frame, and pulled her into him, hugging her tightly. He then leaned his head onto the top of hers, and whispered, "We will find her, M. I swear on the grave of our beloved mother, we will get her back from him."

"Thank you for even wanting to help."

"What are siblings for?" Liam pulled her closer as puff of purple smoke appeared in front of them. "Hello, Regina. To what do I owe the honor?"

Sauntering over to her father and aunt, she grinned, "Oh, no reason in particular. Robin is sorry that he hasn't been able to locate the entrance to the Underworld yet."

"The fact that he is even trying to do so is enough for us."

"I will make sure to let him know that his hard work is appreciated. But I thought you would also like to know that I told him that his services would no longer be required."

"You what?!" proclaimed Liam and Mary Margaret; stunned outrage flowed from the siblings.

Hardly able to contain her laughter, Regina continued through ragged breaths, "I called him off the search because I found the entrance." This time, the other two Misticals were rendered completely speechless. "What? Just because I'm the Goddess of Love doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve," she said as she waved the sleeve of her royal purple robe in the air.

"Where did you find it?" Liam inquired.

"Believe it or not, the entrance was right where I thought it would be: in my husband's volcano. I'm not even sure he knew that it was there, but one night, after deciding to visit Will, I noticed a ghostly figure floating in the air above me. I decided to follow where it was going, and low and behold, it disappeared behind a rock that seemed to be perfectly in place, but I noticed that there was darkness behind it. I only moved the rock a little bit, but when I did, I saw a massive winding staircase. I would've walked all the way down, if I hadn't looked down at least fifteen stories below and noticed the giant, three-headed mutt guarding some sort of entrance."

"I can't…believe you found it…" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"Yes, well, 'family first' and all that jazz," Regina replied flippantly. "But I have to wonder: now that I have found it, what's your plan? Go in and take Emma and that's that?"

"Well, what else would we do? I want my daughter back!"

"Yes, I understand that, but let's all be logical about this: if either one of you go traipsing in to his domain, he will have the advantage. Misthaven doesn't need to have either one of you captured by him. I honestly think you need to send someone else in first; do a little scouting to see how we can go about this rescue, and if he has any weaknesses to exploit."

Intrigued by his daughter's sudden interest in this family matter, Liam inquired, "That's an interesting proposition. And just who, pray tell, would you suggest carrying out such a mission?"

Without missing a beat, she replied, "Why, me, of course."

"You?!"

"Yes, dear Auntie M, me. Like I said, he would expect either one of you. Let's throw him off a bit; see how he handles it," she said with a conspiratorial smile.

Liam drummed his index finger on his chin, contemplating Regina's idea. "He is much more powerful than you, dearest. Are you sure you want to go alone?"

Adjusting her robe to show off more of her ample assets, she simply raised an eyebrow at her father. Laughing and nodding, he commented, "Regina, you can always rely on your sexuality to get what you want."

"Hey, why fix it if it isn't broken?"

"Are you completely sure you can handle this by yourself, Regina?" Mary Margaret asked, full of frustration and anxiety.

Regina strode gracefully over to her aunt, and pulled her in for what could only be described as an awkward family hug. While the two women never necessarily got along, they understood they severity of the situation and what Regina was willing to do for Mary Margaret. "I can and I will. I'll let you know of my progress." A purple haze of smoke appeared, and suddenly Regina was gone.

Mary Margaret ran over to her brother, and collapsed into his arms. She had cried so many times this past week, she wasn't sure of it was possible to cry anymore, but her eyes proved otherwise. Grasping him tightly is a sibling embrace, she whispered against his chest, "I hope she can do it."

Rubbing his sister's back, attempting to assuage her worry, he replied, "As do I, M, as do I."

**K&E**

Throughout the late morning and early afternoon, Emma noticed that Killian was distant. Even though he was physically with her, his mind seemed to be in another place altogether. She had been elated that morning, the realization of her feelings propelling her out of bed and down the stairs, but she was stonewalled by his aloof attitude. During their walk around the garden, she kept trying to get his attention, showing him the blossoming peonies; every time she turned to look at him, his head would be turned upwards, staring into the cavernous expanse of his domain. It would take her multiple times of calling out his name—even sometimes resorting to using "My Lord"—to finally garner any sort of attention from him. Even during lunch that day, his mind seemed elsewhere; it was like trying to converse with a statue. When it came time for him to check in on business in the throne room, he told her that he needed to take of things by himself that day. Without even the slightest hint of acknowledgment of what had been on his mind, he lifted himself from his seat and left her, sitting alone with only the light of the chandelier for company.

Now, she sat in the library, trying to occupy her mind with thought of anything but Killian. She kept reading the same passage over and over, trying to get passed it but her thoughts kept distracting her. As she sat there, looking at the same sentences for the fifth time, she tossed the book onto the pewter table in frustration. Unshed tears began to form, escaping out of the corners of her eyes.

Back against the chair, she sat by herself, asking, "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, goddess." Emma almost fell out of her chair as Pestilence appeared in front of her out of thin air.

"Pest! What have I told you about appearing like that? You scared me. And how many times have I told you to address me as 'Emma', you silly thing?"

Smiling back at her, Pestilence countered, "I'm sorry. I just sensed you weren't feeling yourself, and I came to check up on you. What has the master done? Do you need me to bite him? I've been told one of my bites can take a few days to heal."

Laughing through her tears, Emma said, "That is quite unnecessary, friend. If he would've done something, I would have told you to be my guest. But, today…he hasn't really done anything."

"So what's the matter?"

"Exactly that! He hasn't DONE anything! He just meanders around, lost in his own thoughts, not paying attention to anything. Any time I tried to start a conversation with him it took forever to even acknowledge my presence."

Genuine concern for the goddess and her feelings appeared Pestilence's face. Ever since she arrived at the palace, she had made Pest feel like more than just a servant in the Underworld; Emma treated her like a friend. She wanted to do something for the goddess, but she wasn't sure what to do.

"Godd—Emma, trust me when I say there is nothing you have done. You have brought happiness to the darkest of places, and from what I could tell the darkest of hearts."

"Then why does it feel like he is he pushing me away?!"

"That I do not know, but maybe he feels that his growing feelings are one-sided?"

"I was going to admit something to him at breakfast, but when I saw him, it was as if all of the happiness escaped me."

Her curiosity peaked as Pestilence inquired, "And just what were you going to tell him this morning?"

Blushing and smiling, Emma admitted, "I was going to tell him that I love him."

Pestilence couldn't hold in her excitement, so much she actually performed back-flips and cartwheels across the table. "Truly, Emma? You love him?"

"I do, which is why I need to know what is bothering him."

"Leave it to me, Emma. I'll get to the bottom of this!"

Leaping out of her chair, she made her way to hug the green demon. "I don't know what I would do without you, Pest. Thank you!"

"That's what friends are for," she replied as she poofed away once more. Emma was glad to have a friend who cared about Killian as much as she did. Now, she just hoped Pestilence could help her figure out why Killian had been so distant today.

**K&E**

While Pestilence left the library to help Emma, Killian left the throne room to escape to his bed chamber for a moment. The constant tug-of-war that had been playing in his mind had taken its toll; mental fatigue had given way to physical exhaustion. He needed to rest a while to hopefully clear his head and body, and maybe give him a better sense of whether or not to tell Emma that she was, in fact, his soul mate.

The jade door opened to the familiar black expanse of his room; he could still smell the lavender in which he used for his bath two evenings prior. As he strode in lazily, attempting to remove the armor he always wore when in the throne room, he paused suddenly at the image before him.

Pestilence was in his bed, shaking, reading the copy of _Magic Amongst Gods_. Praying that she hadn't happened upon the chapter in which their soul mates status was revealed, he approached her slowly. But his hope died when the chapter title "Love in the Time of the Gods" emblazoned on the top of the page that she had open.

Pestilence was the one to break the silence, "Were you going to tell her?"

"I can explain…"

The demon's eyes blazed with fire, staring at her master with anger he had never encountered. "WERE YOU GOING TO TELL HER?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business…"

"Her business IS my business! She is my friend; and she as right to know."

Sighing in frustration, Killian sat down on his bed next to the demon, pleading his case. "Don't you think I know that? But I didn't want that to force her to stay; I wanted her to stay of her own free will, if she was inclined to do so."

"Is that why you have been so distant to today?"

"Who told you I had been distant?"

"I went to see Emma in the library…She was upset…"

The idea that he caused Emma any sort of distress added on to the amount of guilt he already felt for keeping this from her. "God, I'm such a fool…I should have just told her when I found out. I never intended to cause her any distress."

Leaning against Killian's side, Pestilence said, "People do crazy things…when they're in love." Killian turned to Pestilence; she winked at him and smiled, and he returned it. "Just promise me you will tell her."

"I will. At dinner tonight."

"Good. I would hate to bite you, like I told her I would."

Laughing and shivering at the same time, he replied, "Thank goodness. Pain still hasn't recovered for your bite from a week ago."

"He told me my horns made my face look big. He deserved it."

"Too right," he said as the laughed together. The laughter was cut short by the appearance of Panic. "Master, come quick to the throne room! We have…a visitor!"

Killian's face paled. They had finally come to take her away from him. Well, he wasn't losing her without a fight. Placing his armor back on, he made his way back to the throne roo

**K&E**

Mary Margaret he had expected; Liam, even, he had been prepared to face. But the sight of this buxom, raven-haired beauty ensconced is royal purple velvet threw him for a loop. He had vaguely recognized her from his viewings in his pool as one of Liam's spawn, but the name had escaped him momentarily. Her deep-set brown eyes lit up with curiosity and intrigue upon seeing him enter his throne room.

"So, you're the man that has all of Misthaven in a frenzy? I must say: the tall, dark, and handsome thing is definitely 'you.'"

Standing his ground, Killian shouted, "I know why you've come, but trust me when I say that if you try and take her, I won't go down without a fight."

The woman in purple tilted her head back, cackling uncontrollably. "Oh my, you do have it bad for my cousin! Relax, chisel chin: I'm just here to talk."

"Talk? Really? How can I trust you?"

"You can't, but I'm willing to at least try and be civil about this."

Approaching her slowly, he replied, "Fair enough, but it seems you have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know more about me than I about you."

Tilting her head, and placing her hands on her hips, she asked, "You mean, you have no idea who I am?"

"My viewings only last three minutes at a time; forgive me if I have insulted you for not knowing your name."

"I'm Regina, Goddess of Love," she announced, with a curtsey

"Oh, I HAVE heard of you! You're Robin's tart."

Her lips dropped from smirk to an angry quiver, as she raised her head mid-curtsey. "You watch your tongue…"

"Apologies, Regina. It has been a while since I've attended any family gatherings. I thought flinging insults were par for the course." He finally stood face to face with Regina. He spoke in a low, menacing whisper, "Now, tell me: how did you manage to make your way into my humble abode?"

"My husband's cave holds an entrance. I simply followed the souls seeking their new domain."

"And you got past my gorgeous creature that guards the entrance. How?"

"You aren't the only one that can conjure a delicious treat. I simply imbued it with a sleeping potion as well, for extra security."

"You are clever, I'll give you that. But tell me: why are you here?"

"As if you don't already know…"

Anger fueled his response. "She's mine."

Backing away from her uncle, Regina replied, "And how does Emma feel about that? Where is she now? You probably have her locked away in a cage somewhere…"

"She is free to live however she wants. That was our agreement."

Regina's ears perked up. This was information she could pass on to her aunt and father. "And agreement, you say? What sort of agreement was there between you two?"

Killian knew he didn't owe her or anyone an explanation of his situation, but if it got Regina out of his realm quicker, he was not averse to the idea. "Regardless of my tactics on bringing her here, Emma and I came to an arrangement. She would spend two weeks here, and if at the end of those two weeks she decided to leave, I would let her go, never to speak to her again. If she wanted to stay, I would make her my queen."

"That is one hell of a settlement you two agreed upon. No pun intended, of course," Regina said.

"And it suited us well, until…" he stopped his thought, afraid of saying too much. Only Regina caught his slip-up. "Until, what? What happened?"

"I…I don't know if I should tell you. You might take this information and use it against me."

"I think that might be a risk you have to take, don't you think?" Killian sighed as he reluctantly told Regina of what had been occurring ever since he touched Emma's hand and the spark erupted from their combined touch: the dreams, as each one got more and more graphic and realistic in nature; the birthday kiss; and the communication stones they now shared. Then, he got to the book and the chapter that had haunted him since her read it.

After absorbing the information, Regina responded quietly, "So that's what all that means?"

Confused, Killian said, "What are you going on about?"

"If what you have described is true, then Robin and I are soul mates, too."

"So, you have experienced this phenomenon as well?"

"Yes. We are able to communicate through our thoughts. We were scared and confused as to why it started happening, and then when we first made love, it only intensified."

He was terrified, but he knew he had to ask, "After you consummated your relationship, and you were apart for extended periods of time, what happened?"

A lone tear streaked down her face as she confessed, "I was drained of my magic, and then even my health began to deteriorate. It wasn't until Robin came back from a particularly horrible battle that my strength and magic returned."

"What of him? Did it affect him in the slightest, the separation? I must know!" He was holding her by her arms, bruising the delicate flesh.

"I was the only one severely affected. All he told me when he got back was that he sensed I was in distress."

His stomach dropped, and he felt like he was about to be sick. The book wasn't completely correct in its information; Regina confirmed his fears and more. If they consummated their desire for one another, and she decided after all that she wanted to leave him at the end of this week, her powers and health would decline. He would remain healthy and his powers just as strong; he would only sense her anguish, but he wouldn't be as affected as she would.

The entire conversation echoed across the room, as it carried through the slight opening of the throne room doors, and into the ears of a curious goddess concerned for her love.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I know: I'm evil. I've had the ending to this chapter in my head_**

 ** _for the past month, so please don't run after me with pitchforks. I know some of you might think it's kind of one-sided terms of how the soul mate bonds affects the male and the female, but I promise all will be explained in the next chapter. Also, we may or may not be taking a trip to Tartarus soon to find some answers._**

 ** _Also, my beta had mentioned that Pestilence reminds her of Maze from "Lucifer." If you know me and how much I love that show...lol_**

 ** _Any who, thank you for taking the time to read this new chapter! Comments are always welcome; trolls are not._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: I know, I know. I promised an explanation for the soul mate bond, but after reading this, I highly doubt you'll be complaining. Thanks again to my beta Bianca (shipsxahoy). I would be nothing with you._**

* * *

 _Consummation…heath deterioration…soul mates…_

Emma stood silently by the cracked-open throne room door, breathing heavily and trying to comprehend everything that she had just heard. Her entire body stood shakily on limbs that could collapse at any moment.

 _So that electric feeling that I had with him as he helped me off of his chariot was soul mates meeting. And that if we have sex and we are separated, I'm the only one truly affected. How is that even fair? And how did he find out? Was he even going to tell me?_

With all of these thoughts running through her head, Emma rushed towards the one place that calmed her: the garden. Picking up her voluminous skirt in her sweaty palms, Emma took off as fast as her legs could carry her. The main door to the palace was ajar, so she didn't need to let go of her dress; she just kept running until the shining diamond building was in sight. Her feet slowed as she reached the door, and she almost tore the onyx handle of the frame (as it was easy for Emma to forget her own strength when her emotions are discombobulated). She entered her sanctuary, and suddenly her legs could no longer carry her body weight. Emma simply collapsed, her body sagging to the soil ungracefully. She held it in for as long as she could, but once Emma rested upon the earth, she cried until the tears blurred her vision. Her love for Killian and her frustration over him omitting this information was too much for her to keep bottled up any longer.

As she lay there on her side, her obscured vision landed on the Swan Lily, the beautiful lily that Killian had placed behind her ear as they toured the greenhouse for the first time only four days ago. In a way, the Swan Lily represented the budding relationship between herself and Killian: so pure and new; untainted. Now, her heart resembled the Bleeding Heart that he showed her that same day. The tears finally subsided, but with their loss, fatigue came. Emma's head—just like her heart—felt heavy. Moments later, Emma fell asleep in the garden of the greenhouse, surrounded by the flowers she loved so much.

**K&E**

He still couldn't believe it, but with Regina's experiences of the same phenomena, there was no denying the facts: Emma would wither away into nothingness and he would remain the same. It wasn't fair; there had to be some sort of explanation for all of this. He needed more answers.

"Thank you for everything you have confessed to me, niece. I am truly in your debt."

Regina shrugged. "Hey, I understand your concerns. But you will need to tell her before it's too late."

"Aye that I do." Suddenly, a chill enveloped him; he remembered why Regina was here in the first place. "What will you tell my brother and sister?"

Regina contemplated her uncle. She was prepared to meet a man who looked as dead as those spirits he catered to, but she was surprised by his humanity, and his affection for her cousin. "I planned on telling them the truth: that you and Emma are soul mates, and that tearing them apart could mean dire consequences."

"But you won't mention that we haven't actually done…anything…"

"Not if I can help it," Regina swore.

Killian strode over to his niece, and placed his hand in front of her, and she accepted. "Thank you, Regina. Your help has been greatly appreciated." He dropped his hand from hers, but she took it back, tugging his body closer to hers. "It will be of no help if you do not tell her."

"Aye, once you leave, I must find her."

"Take it from me, Killian: when you find love, you must hold on and never let go." With her point emphasized, Regina let Killian's hand fall from her grip. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to have to go piss off your brother and sister. Which way were the stairs out of here again? I get so turned around in this cave of wonders…"

"No need to take the stairs. My magic can get you out of here. Farewell, Regina, and thank you again. I will never forget what you have done for us today." Killian snapped his fingers, and Regina's signature violet cloud whisked her away from his throne room. The sudden feeling of emptiness clawed at him; he needed to find Emma. He ran to her bedroom, and was completely out of breath by the time he stood outside the massive jade door. He knocked, not wanting to disturb her if she was asleep or…otherwise occupied. But after knocking three times, there was no answer. Concerned, he pushed the door slightly open, and through the crack saw that there was no one in the room.

 _She must be in the library_.

Killian took off once again, and as he threw open the giant doors of the library, he called out her name. "Emma!" he shouted, the echo carrying throughout the room. But there was no reply. He was starting to get worried, until he looked down into his hand and his eyes landed on the skull at the top of his staff. He lifted it up to meet his gaze, and said her name: "Emma." But again, there was no answer.

Killian's worries were now reaching a fever pitch. _If she isn't answering her ring, then something must have happened. Did Regina come down with someone else, and they took her while she was distracting me? But she would still be able to answer no matter the distance. Did someone hurt her? Regina will pay dearly if she deceived me…_

Out of nowhere, a tiny _poof_ sounded behind him, and Pestilence was running toward Killian. "Sir, what is the matter?"

His angry snarl and fierce gaze made Pestilence recoil. "I cannot find Emma…"

"Sir, I only just saw her moments ago. She was running towards the greenhouse, and…"

"And, what?" he hissed out.

Pestilence wrung at her tail nervously, barely looking him in the eye. She hated when he was this angry; it frightened her. "And…she was crying, sir…"

Killian took off in a dead run, leaving an emotional goblin to stare at him as he rushed to the greenhouse and his beloved.

**K&E**

It might have been only a few minutes that Emma had fallen asleep, but to her it felt like days. She forced herself to sit upright; the tiny particles of dirt that embedded themselves into her dress fell back to the ground as she shook them from the fabric. Her mind clearer after her respite, she knew that there was no avoiding the issue: she needed to confront Killian.

As if she suddenly had the ability to make people appear out of thin air, the doors to the greenhouse were flung open, and a very exhausted—and visibly sweaty—Killian came barreling toward her. She knew she should be angry and frustrated with him at that moment, but when he threw his muscular arms around her, she couldn't help but lean in to his body, closing her eyes and letting herself be enveloped in his warmth.

"Oh, Emma…I went mad trying to find you," he whispered, rocking her body back and forth in his arms. "I thought you had been abducted or…"

Her eyes flew open as she he remembered why she was upset in the first place, the haze of his touch wearing off. "You thought what? That I left? Why on earth would you think that?" she growled out sarcastically as she pushed his body and arms away from her own, "Could it be you thought I was unhappy? No, that can't be it—maybe because I missed my mother and needed to see her? No, that's not it either…" No longer wanting to feign ignorance, Emma countered, "Could it be because you neglected to inform me that…oh, I don't know…that we are SOUL MATES?! And not just that: if we have sex and are separated, I'M the only one that is affected?"

Her sudden outburst caught him off guard, so much so that he recoiled into the dirt. "How…how did you…?"

"How did I know? I heard the entire conversation! I was outside the throne room as you were talking to Regina. I had been trying to tell you something all day, and I wanted to finally catch you at a quiet moment. But, imagine my surprise when my cousin showed up! And not only that, that you had been withholding information from me." The fire in her eyes as she berated Killian for his mishandling of the situation faded into a crackling ember and she continued softy, turning away from him, "I had…I just had to get away from you. I couldn't bear to look at you at that moment."

He sat there in the dirt, complete at a loss for words. She was right, and had every right to be angry at him. If there was one thing that Killian never wanted to do, it was upset Emma in any fashion. By not coming to her in the first place with his findings, he caused her grief, and he couldn't stand it. Killian maneuvered his body to rise as gracefully from the ground as possible, and went in search of an apology of sorts. Passing the Giant's Tears and the Bleeding Hearts, his sight landed upon the Swan Lily. He plucked one off of the vine—as he did only four days ago—and ventured back to the woman sitting in the dirt.

Killian walked around her so that her body was facing his, and he crouched down to come face-to-face with her, the lily in a hand hidden behind him. The amount of time she had spent crying over him was evident by the redness of her eyes, the puffy skin that had developed under her lashes, and the dried-on tracks of tears that littered her blushed cheeks. He took his open hand, and lifted her chin, so that her eyes met his. He saw a litany of emotions: hurt; betrayal; frustration. He needed take it all away somehow.

He revealed the lily in his hand behind his back, her eyes lighting up at seeing that flower. "Do you know when I created this flower?"

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me," she sarcastically quipped.

"That first night you came to the dining hall, dressed in the white dress that reached up to your neck, and the crown of flowers that adorned your head. You were as graceful as a swan as you entered that room…" He choked on a sob, recalling the memory. "When you went to bed, I went here, and the image of you couldn't escape my mind. Within moments, the Swan Lily came to be."

He finally saw light behind her sad eyes as he told her of the flower's origin. "You mean…the Swan Lily is MY flower?"

Killian moved his fingers from her chin, and cupped her cheek. "It is your flower, indeed. Much like this is your garden. And this is your palace." He took one of her hands and placed it high on his chest. "And this is your heart."

Both were frozen in that position for a long time, absorbing the words that Killian spoke. The only sound that either could hear was the other person's breathing; after a minute or two, it was Emma who broke the silence between them. "Killian…I…what are you saying?"

Taking his hand that was gripping her wrist, Killian took both of his hands and lovingly stroked her cheeks with his palms. His cobalt blue eyes stared into her emerald green one as he confessed, "Emma, Goddess of the Spring, you have become of the goddess of my heart. From the moment I laid eyes on you long ago, you fascinated me. But being in your presence for this long, I can confidently say that I am now, and always will be, in love with you. I know this in no way makes up for my transgression—or any that I commit in the future—but I would be honored to spend eternity proving myself worthy of being called yours."

He wanted so much to kiss her soft, supple lips, but he needed to gauge her reaction first. He noticed her eyes watering once more, and felt a tear droplet hit his finger, which he quickly wiped away. After what seemed like an eternity for him, she smiled as she finally spoke. "Is it my turn to talk?"

Laughing nervously, he said, "Of course, love."

"I came to this world of yours through, let's just say, unconventional circumstances." This made him sigh and his cheeks blared red. "This past week has been one of the most incredible weeks of my life. I would never have dreamed this beautiful place existed, and I am glad that I have been able to share your world." She moved her hand that had been placed over his heart and reached up to trace her finger over his stubbled jaw. She couldn't wipe away the smile as she finally said, "Killian, you have transformed the Goddess of Spring into something entirely new. You have changed me into the Goddess of the Underworld." She heard him try to suppress his sobs, but to no avail. "I love you, and I am in love with you. And while, yes, I am still angry with you, I intend to let you try and make it up to me…starting now."

Taking that as permission, Killian's lips met Emma's, and it felt as if their souls met as well. Her soft, pliable lips tasted of honeysuckle—which was pure Emma, and he was addicted. He slowly leaned into her body, allowing her to spread out beneath him, and he hovered above her. "You taste so sweet, milady…I can't seem to get enough," he whispered between kisses to his mouth, jaw, and neck. Killian's hand cradled the back of her neck, which allowed him better access to run his lips and tongue the exposed flesh of her collarbone. The sweet cooing noises she made only encouraged him further.

"Killian…I need…"

"Tell me what you need, my darling. Tell me."

"I need you…I need you to touch me…"

His growl reverberated off of the diamond walls of the greenhouse. Her admittance and the want in her words went straight to his groin; it was now fully erect, pressing into her inner thigh. "What did I tell you before about you talking like that, Emma?" To emphasize his point, he pressed his cock harder into her thigh. "This is what you do to me."

"Oh my…" she moaned.

"You still want me to touch you?"

"Yes! Oh gods above, yes!"

Killian snaked his left hand down her body, pausing to caress her breast through the fabric of her dress. He could feel her nipple tighten as the pads of his fingers ran over the bud. The moan she made as he did so was a reminder to pay special attention to her breast, but she took matters into her own hands, pushing his down towards the hem of her dress. It was seemed a bit fortuitous that she more a shorter, playful dress today. Killian hand rustled the fabric up to her hips, revealing Emma's womanhood, flaxen curls adorning her mons . He had read about women and sexuality in the books of his library, but to see it before him with overwhelming. He could see the wetness glistening on the outside of her slit, and he almost came right then and there.

"No underwear, love?" he choked out.

Deadpan, she answered. "I never wear underwear."

"So you mean…this entire week…"

"Nothing."

"Bloody hell…"

"Ahem…"

"Apologies, love. But you can't tell a man that and not expect him to react…" Killian's calloused fingers grazed over the delicate skin on her inner thigh. They climbed higher and higher at a snail's pace, which caused Emma to moan in frustration at the lack of contact between his fingers and her pussy. "Killian, please…"

"You are an impatient thing, aren't you?"

Killian leaned over to his side, and picked up the Swan Lily that he had plucked minutes earlier. He removed one of the long, milky white petals, he rubbed it over the petals of her blooming flower. The color contrast of the white of the petals of the flower and the dusty rose of her aroused petals made him whimper.

"That tickles!"

With a deep chuckle, he replied, "Does it really? Maybe I should do it more…"

"Don't you dare!" she cried out in frustration. "Please, just touch me…"

"As you wish…"

He took his index finger, and traced the seam of her channel. She was so damp that her scent was wafting towards him. He shouldn't have been surprised to smell hints of lavender and honeysuckle, but he also noted a hint of musk that was purely Emma. Killian moved his finger upwards, finding the sensitive bud of pleasure. He had read that clitoral stimulation produced intense orgasms, and felt like putting it to the test. Using the pad of his finger, he traced light circles around it, avoiding direct contact. The initial touch of his finger to her clit caused Emma to cry out in pleasure.

"Does this feel good, Emma?" as he continued his ministration.

"Yes…oh god yes…It feels amazing…"

He picked up the pace while increasing the pressure as well. Her breaths started to become shallower and shallower, punctuated by tiny screams.

"I need it…I need your fingers…inside me…"

Trying his hardest not to ejaculate every time she said something so wanton, Killian removed his index finger form her clit and went back down to the opening of her sheath. This time, the middle finger joined in as the warmth and the wetness of his goddess enveloped the digits. He needed more, but he knew that wasn't possible until they found out more about the soul mate bond, so for this moment, he felt like he was in Elysium.

"Move them…"

"What's that, darling?"

"Move your fingers…"

"Oh, of course, my love." Killian pumped his two fingers in and out of Emma's tight sheath, slowly at first, then picking up the pace gradually. Emma spread her legs even wider beneath him, allowing him to penetrate her deeper. The more her cries came closer together, the faster he pumped.

"Oh fuck, Killian…I'm almost there…"

"Yes, my goddess, yes…" he whispered into her ear. "Collapse around me. I want to see he fall apart in my arms." He pistoned his fingers inside her as fast as he could manage, it took no time for Emma to climax while screaming out his name for only him and the plants and flowers to hear. He removed his fingers from her glistening pussy, and he took it upon himself to taste her essence. In his many years, he had never tasted anything as delicious as the ambrosia of her pleasure.

He looked down at her as her breathing evened out. The crimson flush on her face and neck was a sight to behold. Knowing that he was the one who caused it made him smile even more. In the midst of his admiration of her body, she flipped him onto his back in a move that caught him off guard. Now Emma had astride him, her bare mound still visible due to the skirt of the dress still rolled up, resting on her hips. Her juices were leaking on the crotch of his pants, but he didn't mind; he loved seeing her on top of him. "Emma…"

"Relax. I'm just returning the favor."

"That's not necessary…"

She grasped his hardened cock, and he groaned out loud. "Oh, I beg to differ…" Emma slunk her way down the length of his body until her face was in his lap. Then, she reached for the clasp of his trousers and eased them—albeit with minor difficulty—off of his hips. She drug the offending garment all the way down to his ankles, where there removal was impeded by his loafers. She could have easily taken those off to make it easier to take him trousers off, but she liked him like this. Her gaze turned back towards his lap, and her eyebrow rose.

"No underwear today?"

Blushing, he shyly admitted, "But unlike you, I don't go without them very often."

"I find I prefer you without them," she said, staring at his fully erect cock and reddened head for the first time. She tried not to drool, but she was sure a little escaped from her lips onto his leg.

"Like what you see?" he said, stretching his arms behind his head, cradling his neck.

Without answering, Emma slithered her way back over his body, her face inches away from his hardened length. Her moistened tongue escaped from between her lips and teased the shaft lightly, causing Killian to emit sounds that weren't purely of this world. It was only after she took one long lick from base to tip that she answered him, "I like what I taste, too."

"Cheeky min…oh my god," he moaned as his eyes closed at the feeling of having his cock engulfed in the wet heat of her mouth.

Her tongue was like magic as she swished and flicked every inch of him within the tight confines of her mouth. She found he especially loved it when she tickled the underside of the head; it caused his body to contort in all kinds of different positions while still remaining on his back. Emma then wrapped his right hand around the shaft while keeping her mouth concentrated on the head, and stroked and sucked at feverish pace.

"Emma, love…you bloody fucking siren…"

"I love it when you talk dirty," she said as she lifted her head up from his cock momentarily before dropping her mouth back onto it. This time, she relaxed her throat, taking as much as she could of him into her mouth. The curls at the top of his pubic bone tickled her nose as she took him all the way down her throat.

"If you keep that up, I won't be able to, because I will have exploded into your hot mouth." The vibrations of her moaning travelled down his cock to his balls, which were tightening up to his body, ready to burst. "Fuck, Emma…your mouth feels so good…"

As gracefully as possible, Emma moved his cock from her throat and asked, "Killian, where do you want to come?"

"In your mouth. I need to see my seed on your tongue; to know that you were the one to make me lose control."

"Then stand up."

Killian hastily stood on shaky limbs, and within seconds, Emma's lips were on him once again. She pumped and tugged with fervor, her saliva coating his cock and her hands, and sooner than expected, Killian cried, "Emma!" and coated her tongue with his essence. The ferocity of his orgasm combined with the lack of blood to his head nearly had him collapsing back down to the ground, but Emma held him steady by his hips. The eyes met, and all they could see was love.

"That was brilliant. You are brilliant."

"Better than the blow job dream we had the other night?"

"Much better, because it was real. Although, I wouldn't mind making that particular dream a reality…" he said, winking at her. Killian reached his arms down to allow her to grab, so that she could lift herself up from the dirt. As she righted her dress, he lifted his pants from his ankles and placed them back onto his hips, securing them with the clasp. Killian then looped his arm around Emma's waist, pulling her in for a kiss that was full of passion and love.

"You are exquisite. Thank you, my love."

"I love you, too." They kissed again with just as much passion behind it, wrapping arms around each other to ground themselves, never wanting to let go. All too soon, Emma's mind went back to the reason she was in the greenhouse in the first place. She broke the kiss.

"Killian, how are we going to find out more about the soul mate bond, and why it is only me who is affected really?"

"I was actually going to tell you all of this information tonight at dinner, but it seemed the Fates needed it done quicker. I had intended to seek out the Author."

"Is the Author here?"

"Yes. He passed on many years ago. He murdered his lover."

Gasping, she said, "That's terrible…"

"Indeed. He's suffering in Tartarus for it. So I had planned to go there and seek out the answers."

"I'm going with you."

"I would despair if you didn't," he admitted.

"Purely to satisfy my curiosity, what is the name of the Author?"

Looking at her, he said, "His name is Isaac."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: It's back, darlings! I know, I know...it's been a while. But for those still keeping up with this story, thank you so very much. Also, for those who don't know, I have been doing a podcast for the last five weeks with 7 other lovely ladies. It's called the Once Upon Captain Swan podcast. Our shows are on YouTube, but you can reach us on pretty much all social media. Follow us on Tumblr, Twitter, FB, IG, and subscribe to our channel on YouTube. We are constantly asking for participation from listeners, so join in and you get a shout out!**_

 _ **But enough of my other pursuits. Thanks as always to Biana (shipsxahoy on Tumblr) for being my lovely beta and the Mulan to my Ruby.**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

"Where is she? She has been gone for almost two hours! What could be taking her so long?" Mary Margaret was once again pacing, waiting for Regina to return from the Underworld. Liam was shocked she hadn't made an indent in the floor due to her constant trudging.

As if she was summoned, a cloud of purple smoke appeared, followed by the form of her niece. "I'm back. Did anyone miss me?"

"Oh thank Misthaven, you're back!" Mary Margaret ran towards her, practically tackling Regina on the ground.

"Slow down their, Auntie M. I'm fine. Now would you please let go of me so I can talk?"

"Of course! I'm so sorry."

"Jeez, no wonder Emma doesn't want come back. If you're THAT clingy with me…" Regina cut off mid-thought as soon as she saw the saddened look in her aunt's eyes.

"She...she doesn't want to come back?"

Huffing out a sigh, Regina explained, "Look, here's what I know. Yes, he, for all intents and purposes, kidnapped her. But apparently, Emma has been able to overlook that based on the deal they made."

"What was the deal?" Liam inquired.

"That she would stay with him for two weeks. If at the end of the two weeks she wanted to leave for good, he would let her go forever. If she wanted to stay, he is going to make her his queen. And from the looks of things, it seems she's leaning towards the latter."

"How do you know? Did you actually speak to her?" Mary Margaret asked, hopeful.

"No, but I have a good idea as to why she is going to stay: apparently, they are soulmates."

Complete and utter silence had befallen Mary Margaret and Liam. Regina could tell that her father's thoughts were muddling around in his head, based on the fact the she could see the emotions all over his face. It was he who approached her, pulling her by her arm so they were out of earshot of Mary Margaret. "Daughter, you need to be honest with me. Did Killian say whether or not they had consummated their relationship?"

"Please, I can smell a virgin a mile away, and that man, while insanely handsome, has never done the deed."

"Then there's still time."

"Time for what?"

"Time to get her back."

**K&E**

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair; the litany of thoughts that occupied their minds refused to be articulated. They sat in companionable silence, the only noise either of them making was the sound of silverware scratching against their plates.

Emma had practically begged Killian to visit Isaac that evening instead of putting it off until another day. It had been an emotional day for the both of them, but waiting only made her all the more anxious. But she still had enough fire in her to argue with him

 _"I want to go now."_

 _"NOW? That is out of the question."_

 _Emma clenched her fists at her side, preparing for a row. "And why is that?"_

 _"Because Tartarus is a dangerous place. I don't even like entering that realm, but I do so out of necessity. All manner of criminal resides there, from the most petty of thieves to the most depraved murderers. I need to prepare to keep you safe."_

 _"I thought you entrap them all somehow..."_

 _Scratching the back of his head, Killian said, "Those I feel deserve special treatment receive it. Otherwise, the souls are housed together in a massive holding cell, stretching as far at the eye can see. You will be taunted and harassed. I know I agreed that you would accompany me, but that still doesn't mean I'm not nervous about it."_

 _Emma walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "I love that you want to take care of me, but don't you want to know why I am the only one affected by our separation when we consummate the soulmate bond?"_

 _Killian looked at her, the hope inside him was clearly written across his face. "'When?'"_

 _"Yes, you dunce, when. I need to talk Isaac. WE need to talk to him."_

Killian had relented, but made her promise that they would enjoy dinner first. He even surprised her with a new gown. It was the color of a pink rose, and its off-the-shoulder sleeves were created to resemble the vines on which the roses bloomed. All over the floor-length gown, the beaded vines gave way to intricately beaded roses. It took her breath away. She took the gown in hand, kissed him hard on his lips and rushed toward the palace to change. He followed towards the palace moments later, walking leisurely but with some trepidation, since he knew what would take place following dinner.

There they sat, their steak and potatoes barely touches, the nerves clearly written on both of their faces. Killian sighed heavily, throwing his utensils down with a starting _clang,_ alarming Emma out of her own thoughts. "Are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

The looks of annoyance that appeared on her face told him that she was not going to change her mind. "Don't you dare try and talk me out of this. We are going, and seeing as how it seems you're not eating much, I'd say now is as good a time as any." She didn't even wait for him to come around to her and pull out her chair. Emma pushed herself up from her seat, and briskly walked toward the door. She was in the doorway when she finally heard him get up from his own seat to catch up to her.

They walked side-by-side into the throne room as he shot toward his throne to gather his armor and cape that he kept hidden behind it. She knew that he felt more imposing in his armor, so she humored him and assisted in getting it in place, with his instruction. When it was all in place, she had to admit that she definitely did find him more intimidating in full dress.

Killian rounded to face her and took both of her hands in his. He lifted one hand to his mouth at a time, he reverently kissed each and every knuckle on her hand. He then looked into her eyes and confessed, "No matter what we learn today, it does not change the fact that when all is said and done, I intend to make you mine. I know the two weeks isn't over, but I hope against hope that you will not need the full time in order for you to agree to be my queen."

Emma couldn't help jump into his arms and once again put her lips to his. This was not a kiss full of lust or a gentle kiss; it was one of promise. "I love you."

"And I you." He reluctantly released her, and took her hand in his, grasping a little too hard. "Shall we?" She nodded, and he lead her straight into the hell.

**K&E**

All Emma could see was fire.

From their usual seat in the throne room, the passageway to Tartarus seemed overrun with smoke, and now she knew why. When Killian led her through the cavernous opening to the realm of Tartarus, she noticed first-off the giant ring of fire that surrounded it. Not only that, but this particular realm of the Underworld seemed much larger than that which housed his castle. In fact, it looked to be about four times as large, which made the ring of fire that encased it that much more mesmerizing and terrifying. Flames as high as ten feet impeded her vision; the reds, oranges, and yellows of the flames dancing in front of her. It was incredibly hypnotizing.

Through the crackling of the flames, she could've sworn she heard screaming.

With a wave of his palm, a portion of the flame extinguished. It was just big enough for the both of them to slip through without getting singed by the flames. Killian's arm pointed at their makeshift doorway, allowing her to enter first. She gathered up the skirt of her new gown, and made her way through the heated passageway. Those few seconds of walking through the fire made her skin start to feel as it were about to char. After Killian followed her through, he reignited the flames, trapping them in the ring of fire for the time being.

Now that she could hear clearly, it was confirmed that what she heard on the outside of the flames were indeed screams. Whether high-pitched wails or low-toned groans, the one thing she would never forget about Tartarus for as long as she existed was the sound of torture and agony. He was not lying about the giant cell: it stretched beyond her vision, and the souls of those who weren't being eternally tormented were left to rot and waste away. He had explained to her that those souls who were given specific eternal torture were each placed in a different room, and that they were given flesh and blood back to their bodies—even though they were already dead to make sure they were able to feel what was happening. That was where he had sent Isaac: the Fields of Punishment.

On their way towards the room, which was protected with the wrought iron gate and two creatures standing guard (what kind of creatures, she couldn't tell), she inquired, "How exactly did Isaac end up in the torture room? You told me that he killed the woman he loved, but you never told me how?"

Emma could tell he didn't want to tell her the story, but he reluctantly did anyway. "From what I saw in my gazing pool, he sicced a pack of wild dogs on her, watching as they tore her to pieces."

Emma had to stop mid stride, her hand moved to cover her mouth at the shock of hearing such a horrific event. "No wonder you put him down here," Emma said. "How could someone do that to the person they love?"

"That is also something I intend on finding out."

As the headed towards the gate, she could hear the vile words escaping the souls in the cell. All variations of "gorgeous tits" and "delectable cunt" were heard, causing Killian to turn towards them and screamed, "Who wants to join their friends in the Fields of Punishment? I always have plenty of openings!" That shut them up fairly quickly. "That's what I thought," he drawled.

They walked as fast as they could towards the gate. The guards, recognizing him, released the rope, lifting the gate for them to enter. Hand-in-hand, they past by men getting their legs and arms cut off, only to have them re-grow instantly, and how the whole process done repeatedly. In way she was pleased at Baelfire's treatment, since his genital regeneration took time. They walked by a man whose name was Sidney. Killian told her that he had stolen ambrosia from Liam, and his punishment was to have an apple from a low-hanging tree dangling in front of him, forever out of reach. It wasn't until they heard the sound of dogs, she knew that they were close.

In the corner of the expansive room, Emma saw a weasel of a man with closely-kept dark hair getting his leg chewed on by massive black hound, while he screamed in pure agony as his flesh was torn. Emma couldn't look for very long; she tucked her body into Killian, her eyes shielded by his chest. His protective arm wrapped around her, clutching her to his side.

She stayed attached to his body as he yelled, "Guard! Stop the attack. I need a word with the author." The guards called off the dogs as Killian and Emma approached the scene.

The man on the ground was blubbering too much to even form a coherent sentence, and he needed him to be able to converse. With a snap of his fingers, his wounds were healed and the hounds disappeared.

The man was ecstatic. "Oh thank you, my lord. Thank you so much!"

Killian simply glared at him, shutting off his gratitude. "I am not stopping your punishment; I am merely postponing it to have a conversation with you." Another wave of his hand, and the book _Magic Amongst Gods_ appeared. "This is your book, is it not? You wrote this volume?" The man nodded solemnly. "Good. I was very much interested in your chapter entitled, 'Love in the Time of the Gods.' You seem to know a lot about the gods, especially their relationships, considering you aren't yourself one."

"I might not be a god, but I know enough…"

"Explain yourself."

Smiling, the author stared straight into Killian's eyes. "Victor, the god of the arts, is my father. I'm a demi-god."

**K&E**

"But...how…" Killian was in shock. Even Emma was dumbfounded by the news. Neither of them were aware of Victor ever siring a child, let alone one with a mortal.

"Oh trust me, dear ol' Dad didn't even know I existed. Not until close to the end of my life, anyways. That's when it all went to shit."

"You mean when you killed the woman you loved," Emma blurted out.

Isaac's eyes went black. "You have NO IDEA what you're talking about! I loved Cruella! I didn't kill her!"

"So it's just a coincidence that you were with the body when I saw you?"

"Yes! I was framed!"

Emma interrupted him. "We are getting off topic. We came here to ask you about that chapter, because we want to know why is it that in the soulmate bond that the woman is the only one truly affected. And how exactly you came by such knowledge."

Isaac huffed in frustration, but smiled. "Well, you see, the answers you seek and the reason for my false imprisonment go hand-in-hand, if you would let me explain."

"Fair enough. Proceed," Emma said.

Clearing his throat, Isaac began his tale. "I could tell from an early age that I loved telling stories and writing. People in my village—children and adults alike—came to listen to me tell stories of the titans, sirens, and gods. As I got older, I started writing them down. Apparently, it caught the attention of my biological father. He was proud that I was using the arts as a profession and bestowed upon me a gift." He reached into his torn-apart poncho and revealed a black stick with a crystal orb at the bottom.

"What is that?" Emma asked.

"Victor told me I was to use it to record, and record I did. He even helped me with _Magic Amongst Gods_. He was my source for everything that I was not aware of...especially the soulmate bond."

"But Victor doesn't have a soulmate…" Emma blurted out.

"He doesn't, but your uncle does."

Realization dawned on Emma. "Wait...are you saying Liam and Belle are soulmates?"

Isaac nodded. "Exactly. Victor and Belle are really close. She would tell him everything that happened leading up to and after the bond, and he would have me write it down. But even though he had a soulmate, it still didn't stop him from being gone for days at a time to... look for love elsewhere."

"I am well aware of my brother's philandering ways, but what does that have to do with you?"

"EVERYTHING!"

Killian and Emma were taken aback by the emotion behind his cry. This broken man sitting before them started to let his tears flow while continuing his story. "Around the time I was writing that chapter, I was in the woods, and I happened upon a beautiful wood nymph. Her name was Cruella, and I was a goner from the start. Soon, I could hear her talking in my mind, and she confessed the same to me. From what Victor had told me about the soul bonds, I knew then and there that Cruella and I must share the same bond. Once we...consummated our relationship, we knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that's what it was. But, our lives were interrupted by Liam's wandering eye.

"He decided his next conquest would be Cruella, despite the fact that we were soulmates. He tried to get me to leave her, knowing full well what that would do to her. He was doing to same thing to Belle at that time, leaving for her long periods at a time, with her powers and health diminishing. That was Victor's idea: he forced me to make it so only the women were affected, just to make Liam see the error of his ways. Did he give a fuck? No. All he cared about was fucking everything that moved…" Isaac had to pause to take a breath, the raw emotions flooding back were leaving him out of breath.

Emma left Killian's side and leaned down to Isaac. "What happened?"

"Liam found the book and my pen. He found out I was Victor's son, and that's how I was able to garner so much information. As punishment, he...he forced…"

"What did my brother do, Isaac?"

"He told me if he couldn't have Cruella, no one could. He forced me to watch as he commanded a pack of wild dogs to tear my beloved to pieces." Isaac collapsed into Emma's arms, the release of his confession finally taking its toll on his body. Despite the sobbing, Emma held the man close, trying as much as she was able to comfort this man who had just laid his soul bare for them.

Killian couldn't believe it. Not only was he completely and utterly wrong about Isaac murdering Cruella, but he was reminded once again of the cruelty of his older brother. Even if he had changed, like Emma and so many other he witnessed said he had, there was no denying that he would always be that same selfish man on the inside. But he would deal with his brother later. Now, he needed to right a very serious wrong.

"Isaac, son of Victor, please rise." With assistance from Emma, Isaac was able to stand on shaky feet. "There are very few times I am able to admit this, but I was wrong. I was wrong about you, and the entire situation. I know there is no way to take back the years of suffering you have endured, but know that this day forth everything will change."

Killian pointed to the rock wall closest to them, and released pure energy from the palm of his hand. It took a second for Emma to realize what he was doing, but when he was done, she saw a field of gorgeous flowers, the sun shining brightly over the green grass of the field. "Isaac, you are free from this place. Move on to Elysium and remain for all eternity. Thank you for everything you have told us. I am forever in your debt." Killian held out his hand for the man to grasp. Isaac, trying not to start crying once more, clasped his hand on Killan's forearm as he Killian did the same.

"I just hope that she will be there…"

As if Killian made it happen himself, a waifish girl dressed in black and white danced across the field. Isaac gasped at she her for the first time in ages. "Thank you, my lord." Without further hesitation, Isaac practically ran through the portal. Before it closed, both he and Emma witness Isaac scooping up Cruella into his arms and swinging her around in the air. The portal closed with a _pop_ and Killian stood with Emma once again listening to the horrors occurring around them.

"That was very kind of you, Killian."

"The man was falsely accused by me. He deserved to put where he belonged."

"And to be back with the woman he loves…" she said sweetly, putting her hand once again in his.

"Aye, with the woman he loves." Despite their destitute surroundings, Killian leaned in for a gentle kiss on the lips of his goddess. "Now, my love, I do believe it is time to get back to the palace."

"I couldn't agree more. This place is really getting to get to me."

"Just stay by my side, and I'll take care of you."

While walking out of the punishment room and back into the main room surrounded in fire, Emma asked, "What do we do now, considering what we know about Liam?"

"The man made a mockery of his bond with Belle, leaving her to wallow powerless while he chased around every female he could get his hands on. He doesn't deserve her."

"Do you think he will try and separate us?" Emma looked at him, the fear in her eyes evident.

"If I know my brother, he's already forming an army. But also know this: no army could keep me away from you, whether we complete the bond or not."

"Then why don't we?"

Killian was about to clear a passage through the fire as she said those words. His body turned quickly around to face her. "You don't know what you are saying…"

"Of course I do! I understand the risks, and so do you! But I need this…" Emma caressed her gentle fingers across the stubble on his jaw. "I need you…"

"Emma, my darling…"

"Killian…" Their lips met once again, heady emotions behind their reunion. Emma pulled hers away as she rested her forehead on his as they both breathed heavily. Her hand dropped dropped from his jaw to his heart. "Please, Killian. Complete the bond. Make love to me."

He could deny her nothing. He cleared a path through the fire as the exited Tartarus, both anxiously awaiting the hours to come.

 _ **A/N: The dress Emma is wearing is featured on my Tumblr post of this chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I hope this was worth the wait :)**_

 _ **Thanks as always to my beta, Bianca (shipsxahoy). I would be nothing without her.**_

* * *

Killian and Emma re-entered the throne room, their hands clasped together, squeezing tightly. Emma's determination to consummate their bond weighed heavily on Killian, but despite his apprehension, there was nothing in this world that he wanted more than to claim Emma as his and his alone. The thought of seeing her gloriously nude sent shivers down his spine and had his cock springing to life.

Killian walked them (somewhat uncomfortably on his end) over to his throne and dispensed himself of his confining armor. He could feel Emma's eyes on him as he unclasped the cuirass from his torso, and removed the gauntlets, vambrace and pauldron from his arms and shoulders. With the metal completely off of his body, he turned to his goddess and was awestruck.

As he had his back turned, Emma had changed her clothing, and it was all Killian could do to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. Using her magic, Emma had exchanged the palest of pink for black, but it was a completely transparent. The fabric went from her neck and fell to the floor; even the entire length of her arms were covered in see-through black organza. Covering the fabric were silver and black butterflies that shimmered even in the dim light of the throne room. The butterflies cascaded from the tops of her shoulders down the sleeves, and got larger as they fell onto the skirt. They were even strategically placed over Emma's breasts and a few over her womanhood; the whole ensemble giving off a nude illusion, and his goddess being covered in butterflies. Her flaxen hair flowed and tumbled behind her, and her glowing skin and piercing emerald eyes filled with desire left him speechless, and incredibly hard.

Emma glided over to Killian as if she was walking on air, the train of the dress tumbling behind her as she walked. She noticed the sapphire color in his eyes darkening with each step. As she stood before him, they seemed to be as black as her dress.

Killian, finally able to form a coherent sentence, spoke in a hushed tone, "You are a vision."

Blushing, Emma admitted, "I guess if I am to be the Queen of the Underworld, then I better get used to wearing more black, don't you think?"

Her words took a moment to register, but once they did, Killian's face lit up. Before Emma had entered his life, he never had a reason to smile. He had been alone for so long, shunned by his own family over his powers. But now, his world was a happier place, and he was a happier man. In just barely over a week, his life had changed, and he couldn't fathom a life without Emma in it. Killian closed the remaining inches between them, lifted her up high the air, and swung her around. Her dress swung in the breeze created by their movement, but all he could see was the delightful smile on Emma's face as he swung her around in circles.

Dropping her down to her bare feet, he took her hands in his, and caressed them down the sides of his face, as if committing it to memory. The happiest of tears fell, dampening the skin on the back of her hands, "You want to stay?" he choked out.

Through her own tears, Emma affirmed, "My life is here now, with you. That is, if you'll have me."

Killian crushed his lips to hers, all of the building emotions releasing in a tidal wave onto her soft, supple lips. He then whispered against them, "Nothing would make me happier."

Giggling, Emma's hand ventured to the painfully obvious bulge in his leather breeches. Killian groaned so loud, he was certain Pain or Panic would have popped in to see if he was under duress. Emma's mischievous grin made the fact that she was rubbing his erection through his trousers that much more erotic. "I think that something else would make you happier at the moment…"

"Bloody siren, you are."

Emma cupped him through his leather, and it took every ounce of self control not to go off in his pants like a pubescent teenager. "Killian?" she asked while she continued to caress him.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Make love to me."

Killian removed her hand from his erection and scooped her up easily into his arms. "Yes, my queen."

Killian practically kicked open the door which led to the foyer, and walked briskly down the darkened hallway towards his bedroom. After this, there would no longer be a need to stay in the emerald room; she belonged by his side in each and every way. He walked as fast as he could without being in danger of tripping, considering the entire time she was in his arms, their lips never parted. They finally reached the door to his chambers, and he gently released her from her place in his arms. He allowed her to enter first, and seeing the look on her face as she saw his room for the first time, knowing that it was now hers, made his heart swell.

Killian wrapped his arms around her waist as she took in the surroundings, his lips finding their way onto the delectable skin of her neck. The tiny squeals that came out of Emma went straight to his rigid cock, which she no doubt felt as he ground his pelvis into her backside.

"It's beautiful, this room," Emma said through breathy moans.

Taking the time to remove his lips from her neck, he admitted, "Not as beautiful as you, Emma. I'm unable to form the right words to describe your beauty. I'm in awe of your strength and your vulnerability all at once. It amazes that you were able to forgive me for my transgression against you. I don't deserve you."

Emma quickly spun in his arms to face him, her palm caressing his stubbled cheek. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop apologizing?"

"Always once more, my love," he said.

"Killian, if I hadn't forgiven you, I wouldn't have agreed to stay with you."

"Your logic is as sound as always, but if you are serious about staying with me, there's something I must do before we...continue," he said, growling on the final word of his sentence.

"And what is that?"

"Now, that is a secret. You must close your eyes, Emma. And no peeking! I will know if you are." He stood there, waiting for her to comply with his wishes; finally, her eyes closed, depriving him of his favorite shade of green. "That's better. Now, don't open them until I tell you."

Killian left her side and practically skipped over to his armoire, searching in the bottom drawer for his intended gift. He honestly shocked himself by doing this; he had planned on waiting a while before asking, but he just couldn't help himself. If she was going to be his queen, he wanted to make it official in every possible way.

Emma could hear Killian shuffling their drawers behind her, and only for a brief moment did she entertain the idea of peeking at him. But that feeling quickly subsided, not wanting to ruin whatever surprise Killian had for her. The drawers to the armoire suddenly slammed shut, making her jump. She heard the stomping of his feet coming back to her and felt it when he was standing in front of her again, even with her eyes closed.

Killian had read of this human custom over and over in his books, so he felt he was adequately prepared, until the moment came when he dropped down to one knee in front of her. That was when his heart started beating uncontrollably and his throat ran dry. He pushed through the nerves and finally told her, "Open your eyes."

Emma looked ahead, not seeing anything immediately until her eyes travelled downward and saw Killian down on one knee. Emma had seen plenty of humans participate in this ritual while spending time with her aunt Belle, the goddess of marriage. She never expected this as Killian's surprise, and she started to tear up.

Killian grabbed her left hand in both of his and asked, "Why are you crying?"

"Because...this is more than anything I could have ever dreamed about…"

"That is how I feel about you, Emma. Which is why I want to show the entire world, nay, the universe that I am the lucky sod who is able to call you my soulmate, and something else if you will consent. Emma, Goddess of Spring, keeper of my heart: will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and reign by my side as my queen?"

Emma's right hand covered her face, trying futilely to hold back the tears. "I have already told you multiple times I would be your queen, so it's safe to say that, yes, I will be be your wife!"

Emma couldn't take her eyes off of Killian's dazzling smile as he reached down beside him and lifted up a tiny box made of rose quartz. He expertly opened it with one hand while his other was still holding on to hers. She gasped as she stared down at a miniature version of the Swan Lily that he had created in her garden, but this was carved out of mother of pearl. As he plucked the ring from the box, she noticed the ring wasn't gold or even silver: it was emerald.

"How in the world…"

"Pestilence loves her precious stones. She actually helped me design all of the rooms in the rooms in the castle. When I told her I wanted to do this, she was more than happy to oblige."

"And when exactly did you ask her to do this?"

"Before we went to go see Isaac."

"You mean…?"

"I wanted to make sure to have it ready, in case you decided to stay after the two weeks were over. Little did I know you would make up your mind sooner...something that I will be thankful for forever." Killian took the stunning emerald and mother of pearl ring and held it at the tip of Emma's ring finger. He looked up at her, seeking out permission to place it on her finger. With a simple nod and beaming smile, Killian slid it on and watched her smile grow even larger. Killian leaped up from his kneeling position, and both he and Emma wrapped their arms around each other, their lips finding each others' once again. This kiss was full of love—two hearts (and two souls) finding each other. It quickly turned passionate, as Killian's tongue sought entrance into her eager mouth, it slid along her lips, seeking permission to enter.

It didn't take long for permission to be granted, and there they stood, tongues entwined and hands wandering. Killian's hand travelled from her upper back to her lower to her pert backside. He grasped it through the light fabric, pushing her body closer to his. Emma made a slight "oh!" sound as his rock-hard member came into contact with her quim. At the same time, Emma's palms were latching onto Killian's ass, pushing him closer as well.

The finally pulled apart, panting heavily, as their foreheads rested against one another. Killian broke the silence. "Emma, love?"

Responding while trying to catch her breath, Emma said, "Yes, Killian?"

He tried to mask the nerves that controlled his body. "Lie down on the bed," he said huskily.

Emma bit her lip as she made her way over to the bed, swinging her hips more deliberately than usual. Killian drooled over the sight of her pert buttocks swaying in front of him. He need to taste her, and the sooner the better.

Emma laid on her back, her blonde tresses fanned out above her head, her hands roaming over the butterflies on her dress. Killian hurriedly removed his shirt, allowing Emma to gaze upon his torso for the first time. The tones pectorals and rock-hard abs put even the most experienced warrior to shame. The arms that continuously wrapped around her were well-muscled, and she loved seeing the dusting of dark chest hair all over, imagining herself caressing it for hours on end. She was jerked back to reality as Killian spoke to her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Emma asked.

Killian smirked. "Distracted, were we?"

"Oh, hush!" she yelled, blushing at being caught ogling her now fiancé.

"As I was saying, are you particularly fond of this garment?"

"Well, I mean...not really…why?"

Her train of thought was halted as Killian pounced onto her like a predator finally catching its prey. He ground his throbbing erection in between her thighs, eliciting a throaty moan from her. He leaned down to her ear, and spoke in his raspy tone. "Because I wanted to make sure that when I tear this dress from you body that you won't miss it."

Without even waiting for her to process his statement, he sat on the back of his heels, grasped the fabric from the space between breast, and tore it open easily, fully revealing the hardened rosy peaks to his gaze. They were just aching to be touched, pinched and licked. "Absolutely stunning," he whispered as he leaned back down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. His wet tongue laved at her nipples, flicking it over the tip slowly back and forth. Even this part of her skin tasted like honeysuckle, and he just couldn't get enough. He popped one nipple out of his mouth and turned his attention to the other, all the while continuously thrusting between her legs. Knowing that she was currently not wearing underwear meant that the flimsy fabric of her gown was dampening, as was most likely his breeches, which turned him on even more so.

"Killian, that feels so good…"

Releasing her nipple from his mouth, he blew on it, the cold air making it harden even more. "You like how my tongue feels on you, darling?" Staring up into her gorgeous green eyes, he flattened his tongue and licked one long swipe. Then, he bit down gently on the stiff peak. As he watched her head roll back in ecstasy from just licking her nipples alone, he couldn't wait to see what she would look like as he buried himself in her.

"Oh gods above, yes I do...you're making me so wet…"

"I think I might have to see for myself." Killian slinked down her body, tearing away the fabric starting from where he opened it originally and exposing more and more of Emma's creamy flesh. For each tear he made, he kissed the skin he revealed, starting between her breasts, onto her stomach, her belly button, and right below. His next tear would reacquaint him with Emma's delicious quim, and he fully intended to feast from the source this time around. With the next rip of fabric, Killian dove between her legs head-first, gazing upon her glistening flower. Her essence dripped onto her nether lips, begging to be licked off by him. He couldn't take it anymore—Killian feasted upon her nectar like a man dying of thirst that was finally being quenched.

Emma's hand fisted into his hair as his oral onslaught continued. One particular moment when he suckled on her clit, Emma's body lifted off the bed as she cried out, "God, I love your tongue!" Not only did her cries of pleasure feed his frenzy, but when she finally fell from his ministrations on her clit, he felt the rush of fresh ambrosia on his tongue, and he licked up every last drop. Emma calmed from her orgasm as Killian crawled back up her body; he kissed her, and she could herself on his lips. The kiss lasted longer than anticipated, and Emma was able to reach between them and undo the button on his trousers. Killian kept kissing her as she maneuvered her hand to his zipper, the hissing sound of it opening still not enough to distract Killian from her lips. What finally did it was Emma's palm grasping his girth, stroking it up and down inside his pants. He moaned against her lips, and she smiled innocently. "And just what do you think you are doing, love?" Killian asked.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" she asked as she continued to stroke him.

"Emma, love, if you keep that up, I will not last long inside of you…"

Her hand stilled. "Well, we certainly can't have that…" Emma withdrew her hand from his cock as he tore the remainder of the bottom of the dress open, so that there was no barrier between himself and Emma. He then stood up and swiftly removed his boots and trousers, leaving him completely naked in front of Emma for the first time. He would have been embarrassed if not for the fact that Emma was looking at him like she wanted to devour him. He saw that her line of sight was directed right at his rigid member.

"Like what you see, love?"

"I would like it even better if it was in me…"

Killian couldn't contain the predatory growl that came from the back of his throat. He slowly walked towards her, Emma opening her toned legs to reveal even more of her dewey core. He climbed back onto the bed, bracing himself over her, the head of his cock coming into contact with her cunt. He knew how wet she was, but that still didn't prepare him for actually feeling it on his cockhead. He rubbed it on her clit, and across her dripping folds, eliciting a tiny cry from her full lips.

Killian took a moment to appreciate the woman in his bed, his soon-to-be-wife, his soulmate. "Emma, my love, no matter what happens after, just know that I will be do everything in my power to protect from any harm. I swear to you on my soul that is bound to yours."

"Killian, you are my world, and I will always be there when you need me, and support you through troubled times. I swear on my soul that is bound to yours."

Taking her lips with his once again, Killian thrusted home. As they cried out at the feeling of becoming one at last, they were blinded by a golden light. Once the light dimmed and they looked back at each other, their skin had taken on brighter glow. They knew what happened: their soul bound had been completed. Tears fell from Emma's eyes, and Killian balanced himself on one arm so that he could wipe them away, kissing her where the tracks of her tears had been.

"My goddess, my Emma, my love," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered back. "Now, I think you have some work to do, sir," she winked.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked playfully. Emma's eyes glanced down to where he was now buried almost all the way inside of her. "Oh yes, you mean, this?" He emphasized his question with a massive thrust, burying himself to the hilt inside her tight channel. When Emma yelled, "Fuck!," he knew he did something right. He leaned over her, bit her on the earlobe, and then licked it to sooth the ache. In his raspy voice, he asked, "You like that, don't you, my darling? You love having me inside you, filling you up with my cock?" He thrusted a little harder, and little deeper, making Emma cry out louder.

"Yes! Killian, god, yes! You feels so good!"

"God, you feel exquisite. I love feeling you wrapped around me."

"You are so big, Killian...you keep going like this, and you're going to make me come soon!"

"Yes, Emma, let go for me. I want to feel you come apart around me." Killian lifted her legs onto his shoulders as he pressed into her even deeper still. The closer she got to falling, the tighter the vice-like grip of her slick channel held onto his cock. As she fastly approached her peak, Emma's cries became higher pitched as Killian plundered her hard and fast.

"Killian, I'm going to…"

"Oh, please, come for me, Emma…"

Only moments later, Emma called out Killian's name as she climaxed, her juices coating him thoroughly. Instead of allowing her to bask in the afterglow, he fucked her through her descent, allowing another orgasm to quickly build in its wake. Sweat beading on Killian's forehead dropped onto Emma's chest, splashing across her glowing skin. Soon, the tightness in his balls was unbearable; he was about to explode.

Mid-thrust, Killian said, "I'm going to come, Emma. I can't hold it back any longer."

With longing in her eyes and another impending orgasm about to crest, Emma screamed, "Oh, Killian, please! Come with me! Come inside me!"

"As you wish" was the last thing he remembered saying before he emptied himself into her, coating her inner walls with his seed.

After a moment to catch their breath, Killian disentangled himself from Emma, and laid down beside her, curling up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her shoulder, and she snuggled back into him even more.

"You were incredible," he told her.

"And you were as well. Are you sure that was your first time?"

"I swear, anything I have ever done has only been with you. And that's how it will be for now and for always."

Emma craned her head to smile back at him, planting a kiss on his lips before turning back around in his arms, yawning as she returned to her curled-position. If she wouldn't have yawned loudly, she never would have believed how exhausted he made her. "I love you, Killian."

"And I you, Emma. Get some rest, darling. Tomorrow, we start our future."

Her breathing started to even out, and Killian held her tighter as she fell asleep in his arms. Their future began at morning's light, and he would fight whatever and whomever tried prevent that future from happening.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The photo of the dress will be featured on the Tumblr update. Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I guess those fan fic awards on Tumblr really kicked my ass in gear, huh? lol**_

 _ **For those that voted for this fic in an category, I am beyond grateful that you even took the time to do so.**_

 _ **For Emma's dress in the chapter and a little fan art for it as well, head on over to my Tumblr.**_

 _ **Thank you to my betas Bianca and Kaitlyn :)**_

 _ **Let me know what you all think!**_

* * *

Since the day Emma was taken, Mary Margaret's sole focus had been to find a way to get her back. Because of this, her duty as the goddess of the harvest lost its importance. If she had to suffer, humanity would suffer with her.

It started with a slight wind out of the north, a chill permeating the air. Next came the frost, and then the ice and snow. After a week, the earth had grown desolate and bleak. Plants and trees succumbed to frigid temperatures; crops perished at an alarming rate. The people of the earth prayed to their goddess for help, but she answered no one.

Liam knew if he didn't do anything soon, there would be no way of reversing the damage done. He hated seeing his younger sister in such a state, knowing it was his younger brother who had made matters worse.

A few select Misticals joined him in throne room to draw up a plan to bring Emma back. Liam asked Mary Margaret if she wanted to be included, but her grief had left her unwilling to be around anyone. "We can't just barge in there. He would be expecting that, and have an army ready to defend his palace," reasoned Robin.

"If what Regina said is true—that they are soul mates―then why would she even want to come back?" Victor asked.

"I'm sure if you told her about what was happening with her mother and how it's affecting the earth, she would be more inclined to come back," Robin said.

"Mary Margaret told me that she wasn't really in Emma's good graces at the time she was abducted, so I doubt hearing how distraught her mother is would really affect her," Liam answered.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Liam...Emma isn't that cruel," Ruby interjected.

"Be that as it may, I don't think she would be very receptive if any of us barged in there and demanded that she come back home with us. That would make us no better than Killian," deduced Robin.

He knew Robin was right: if any one of them showed up and asked that she come back with them, there was no way of that happening. But there had to be a way to get her out of there before they had the chance to complete the soul bonding. Knowing what would happen if they were separated afterwards...he did not want that for his niece. And as much as he wanted to her to be happy, it just couldn't be with him—not with the family pariah.

He loved his niece. He was there when she blossomed from the buttercup that Mary Margaret nurtured. He watched her grow up from a precocious toddler to headstrong young woman. One of the worst days of his life was the day she was assaulted by that fiend, Baelfire. He remembered holding her as she wept, not only for the loss of her innocence, but over the loss of Tink. Not only was she one of Emma's friends, but she was secretly also one of Liam's former lovers. Seeing her battered and abused body on the ground of that forest...it haunted him. He remembered her luring him to the most beautiful areas of the forest...Liam would follow her anywhere…

And it was in that moment that Liam announced that he had figured out a way to lure Emma out of the palace.

*E&K*

The first thing Emma felt when she awoke was a pleasant ache between her thighs; the second was the warmth on her back emanating from Killian's bare chest. Her eyes still closed, the images of the night before came back like a tidal wave. Killian ripping the fabric of her flimsy gown open, his lips wetting her skin with kisses. His tongue lapping at her glistening core as her body bowed off the bed, and his gorgeous face as he entered her completely for the first time, followed by the brilliant burst of light, signalling the completion of the bond.

As Emma looked down at her feet, she noticed the remains of the gown and her grin only intensified. The smile on her face just would not go away as she tightened her hold on his arms, which were wrapped around her bare waist. That slight movement on her part caused another type of movement, one that she felt on her exposed ass. Wanting to have a little fun, Emma swayed her hips back and forth, writhing on Killian's manhood. She let out an audible giggle as she felt it pulse and slide in between the cheeks.

"And a good morning to you, my darling," whispered Killian in a sleepy voice, "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmm, I did. And I had some pretty amazing dreams, too…"

"Oh? And what, prey tell, occurred in these dreams?" he inquired, tracing the pads of his fingers along her arm. The way she squirmed in his embrace caused her to back up against his now-rigid cock, eliciting a groan from the back of his throat.

"Well...you were in them…oh!" Her voice trailed off as she felt Killian's lips on the curve of her neck.

"And what." _Kiss_. "Exactly." _Lick_. "Was I doing?" _Nibble_.

Whilst Killian's mouth continued to tease her neck and shoulder, his hands snaked down her body, past her stomach, to her core. She was already soaked for him. Killian slid one digit between her legs, the pad of his finger making contact with her swollen clit. "You were…taking me...from behind…oh, god..."

As Killian's finger circled Emma's bundle of nerves in clockwise motions, he thrusted his cock continuously behind her. "Is that what you want, my goddess? Do you want to get on your hands and knees, exposing yourself so thoroughly to me? You want me to take you just like you crave: hard, fast, and completely at the mercy of my cock?" Ending his sentence with the emphasis on the "k," Killian bit down right where her shoulder and neck met, making Emma cry out in both pleasure and pain. Lifting his head up, he stared down at the mark he made and grinned ferally as he flipped Emma onto her stomach and then pushed her up onto all fours like she weighed nothing. Killian leaned over her as traced the skin of her back with his fingers, from where he left his mark all the way down to her pert backside.

Killian positioned himself behind her, his cock practically reaching out toward Emma's silken sheath. He then pressed only head of his cock inside, teasing her, torturing her. "Tell me what you need, Emma...tell me, or you get nothing."

Emma turned her head around and stared into his blackened eyes. "Killian, please...take me. I'm yours."

"Yes, you are." Killian braced his right hand on her shoulder as he seated himself fully inside her, their mutual satisfied moans resounded off the onyx walls. "There is no greater feeling than your glorious cunny wrapped around me…"

"Enough talking."

"Someone needs it bad, doesn't she?" he teased.

"Killian…"

He answered by pulling out of her mostly all of the way, then slamming back inside, making her arms give out momentarily. When that happened, her ass lifted higher in the air, allowing for even deeper penetration as Killian pistoned in and out of her aching core.

Killian wanted to test the waters a bit. He gripped onto her hip with his left hand, while his right hand caressed the cheek of her ass, right before lifting it up and slapping it soundly.

"Yes!" Emma squealed.

"You liked that?" Killian asked, equal parts surprised and aroused.

"Please, Killian...do it again…"

"You naughty nymph…" Killian's palm met her cheek once again, this time slightly harder. Instead of squealing, she growled. He extended his treatment for the next few minutes as he continued to pummel her with his cock, with the skin under his palm gradually changing from blushing pink to a dusty rose. And with each slap, he could feel her inner walls quivering around him.

"Killian...I'm so close…"

"Yes, Emma, love...come for me."

It was as if his verbal permission was all she needed as she howled his name so loud that he was sure all of Misthaven could hear her. The rush of wetness the coated him from inside her had him joining her in completion within seconds. After he spilled his seed inside of her, Killian's body bowed over her back, where he rested briefly.

"Now if that isn't a great start to a morning, I don't know what is," she said, giggling from beneath him.

"Too right, love. I vow to wake you in such a manner every day from now until the end of the world...or time." Killian placed a reverent kiss on the mark he made on her shoulder before finally extracting himself from inside her. Killian tumbled onto his back, pulling Emma into the crook of his arm, her head resting on his chest. "You are a marvel, my love."

Smiling up at him, Emma responded by pulling his head down so that she could kiss his full lips for the first time that morning. "Not bad for your second round there," she teased.

"What can I say? I'm a fast learner, especially when I have such a bloody amazing teacher," he said, winking at her. That earned him a playful slap across the chest. "Now, darling, I do believe you are the one that is into spanking, not me…" She went to slap him again, but he was ready this time, catching her wrist in mid-air. "You realize there are consequences to your actions…"

"Oh? And what exactly would that be?"

"Forty lashes...with my tongue…" Killian whispered.

As he let go of her wrist, her palm hit his chest once again.

Killian saw the smirk on her face and the twinkle in her eye. "What did I just say about consequences..."

"Do. Your. Worst."

**E&K**

Emma waltzed through the garden, tending to the flowers while Killian was in the throne room, attending to business. Killian's "punishment" turned into another two rounds of lovemaking. Once the bonded pair were completely satiated, they went to the dining room for brunch. They told the demons about what had occurred, and they all offered their congratulations, but Pestilence asked about every detail of the night...well, not every detail.

Once they finished their meal, they exited into the foyer. Killian asked if she would like to join him that day, since it always seemed to move quicker and a lot smoother when she was with him. But she told him she wanted to spend some time in the nursery, and that she would be there within the hour.

She was dressed in a hunter green gown with off-the-shoulder sleeves and fabric that crisscrossed over her torso. The sheer fabric gathered at the waist then feel to a train which dragged along the matching green of the grass between her toes. She looked like a forest nymph as she passed along the endless expanse of greenery and blossoms. She looked up and saw the Swan Lily, and she couldn't help but look down at her finger and marvel at the tiny recreation on her finger (which she thanked Pest endlessly for during brunch).

She bent down to inhale the sweet scent when she heard an odd noise from behind her. She stood still, waiting for it to reoccur. She moved away from the Swan Lily, and heard it once more. It sounded like...laughter. A high-pitched laughter. She felt slightly unnerved, until she remembered something about Pest asking to create her own flower: the Giggling Gardenia. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she continued her perusal of the garden...until a voice called out to her.

"Emma…"

She couldn't breathe; she knew that voice. She heard it so many times in the forest, calling out for Emma to come find her.

"Emma...I'm lost...come find me…"

Tears formed in her eyes as she raced through the aisles of the garden, listening out for the voice of her friend. "Tink! Tink, where are you?"

"Emma, please...I'm lost…"

"I'm coming for you, Tink!" Each time the voice called out, Emma could tell it was getting louder and louder, which hopefully meant that she was close.

"Emma!"

She turned around, and a single tear escaped. There, right back to where she heard the giggling in the first place (next to the Swan Lilies), stood her best friend of so many years, dressed up in her favorite oak leaf gown.

Emma rushed over to give wrap her friend in her embrace. "Tink, what are you doing here?"

"I came for you," Tink responded.

"But why?"

"You don't belong here, Emma. You're home is with your mother and the rest of the Misticals."

Emma loosened her hold on her friend, confusion written all over her face. "Is that really what you came to tell me? How did you even escape from Elysium?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you need to go home, and get away from Killian."

"And why would I do that?" Emma asked.

"Because he kidnapped you! He only sees you as a prize!" Tink screamed angrily.

"How do you even know about what happened?" Emma was getting more and more confused by the second. There was no way that Tink would know what happened, unless...unless this person wasn't Tink at all…

"It doesn't matter how I know! You need to go home!"

"No! THIS is my home now!" Emma turned to leave, and was stopped by an arm grabbing her, only it wasn't Tink's. This arms was more masculine, hard, and she could feel the power emanating through his grip. Emma whipped her head back to see the stern look of her uncle Liam.

"Emma, you need to come with me. Your mother is killing the earth, neglecting her duty, because she misses you."

Emma tried to snatch her arm out of his grasp, but to no avail. "So this has everything to do with my mother, and nothing do with Killian?"

She could tell Liam was trying his best to bite his tongue on that subject. "I will not get into this with you right now. You need to come home."

"Let. Me. Go." Emma grabbed his blue and gold cape, trying in vain to escape, but she only managed to rip a piece of it. She watched it fall to the ground as he pulled her closer to him.

"I was hoping you would see it my way…" In flash, both he and Emma disappeared, the only evidence of them being there was piece of Liam's cape that Emma tore off his body.

The last thing Emma remembered before before reappearing in Misthaven was how ill she started to feel.

**E&K**

Killian waited in the throne room for Emma to arrive, but she never did. He understood that she tended to let time slip away from her when she spent time in the garden, but leaving him waiting for five hours had him concerned.

Killian rushed out of his throne room, hoping to surprise Emma if she did in fact just lose track of the time. But when he approached the nursery, he noticed that the door was open, which it never was if Emma was in there. He knew something was off…

Killian walked into the nursery, and heard nothing. Even in the Giggling Gardenias that he made in Pest's vision were silent.

"Emma? Emma, are you here?" No answer. He ran up and down each aisle, and he found no trace of her.

 _Where could she have gone? Did she actually come here when she told you she was going to? Did she just complete the bond and leave without telling you? Did she lie when she told you she's be yours forever?_

The voices of self-doubt crept up, sending a barrage of thought into his mind that he knew in his heart of hearts were not true. There was no way she would just leave without telling him...something happened…

Killian looked to his right, and looked at the Swan Lily: it was wilting.

He looked at the ground below that dying flower, and noticed something among the green grass that didn't belong. He bent down to pick it up and dropped it immediately as if it had burned him. A rage that he had never experienced bubbled inside of him. He clenched his fist as he screamed towards sky.

His anger never simmered as he burst through the foyer of the palace.

"PAIN! PANIC!"

The demons materialized, petrified at seeing Killian so outraged. "Yes, Master?" they asked in unison with squeaky voices.

"Round of up the horses and get them ready," he growled through clenched teeth.

"Is there a reason…" Pain started.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME!" he shouted.

The demons, not wanting to anger him further, disappeared to do as they were told. Killian then went to the throne room, where he adorned his red armor with golden trim. As he was attaching the cape, Pestilence entered, albeit cautiously.

"M...Master...what happened?"

An unforgiving malice dripped from his voice as he told her, "He took her. Liam took my queen." He snarled as he spoke, balling his fist and squeezing. "If he harms one hair on her head…"

If there's one thing Liam was going to learn quickly, it's that one should never piss off the Lord of the Underworld.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Go ahead! Berate me for my lateness! Blame a fickle muse and hectic real life. The good news: it's a new chapter! The bad news: it's looking like only 3 more chapter and an epilogue are left. That's right, this baby is winding down, and even though the updates are few and far between, I want to thank all of you who are still with me on this journey, including my beloved beta, Bianca. 3**_

 _ **Now, shall we continue?**_

* * *

"I have never seen him so angry…" Pestilence acknowledged, leading the horses towards the cavern entrance.

"I'm just glad it's not directed at us for a change," Panic quipped, Pain nodding heavily in agreement. The three of them, while being his closest confidants for many a century, also took the brunt of his anger when he saw fit to lash out.

"How can you think like that when Emma has been taken? Need I remind you what happens when a soul-bonded goddess is away from her mate?!"

Both of their smiles disappeared. Pestilence filled them in on the information she had read in that book Killian had left lying around on his bed that day. She was so worried for her friend; she was taking this news as well as Killian was.

"Sorry, Pest…" they said together, their heads hanging low.

"Please, just...keep walking and stop talking. Don't make me bite either of you…"

Panic's face blanked as he looked at the bite mark on his arm which has still yet to completely heal.

"I just wish there was something I could do to help…" Pestilence said as they started to harness the horses into the chariot.

"We are doing something. He asked us to watch over the castle until he returned. The Master actually trusts us that much—I'd say that's helping in a big way," Panic said. Pestilence definitely wasn't convinced. She couldn't just sit idly by while Emma was wasting away. Other than Pain, Panic, and Killian, Emma was the only living being that didn't shy away from her.

She was about to do something either really brave or really stupid, possibly both. She just had to wait until Killian showed up to act.

She had been coughing non-stop since arriving back in Misthaven.

Well, "arriving" wasn't the right word. "Unceremoniously tossed into back into her room with a locking spell on the door" was more like it. Ironic, how even though Killian—for all intents and purposes— had kidnapped her, she felt like more of a prisoner in her own room.

Emma was lying down underneath the massive canopy of her bed, her forest green dress in tatters from the treatment of her uncle. When her coughing fit began upon her return to Misthaven, he gave her the most murderous of looks. She could practically see thunderbolts behind his eyes, crashing down in anger.

" _It seems I was too late," he growled at Emma. "You allowed him to take advantage of you like that?"_

" _Take advantage? What are you talking about? He's my soulmate and I love him!" she screamed, despite her hoarse throat._

" _How can you possibly love him?! He kidnapped you for Misthaven's sake! He's Lord of the Underworld!"_

" _Well, it seems like taking something unexpectedly must run in the family, Uncle," she sneered._

Liam didn't even respond; he simply flicked his wrist and transported her unceremoniously onto her bed. Try as she might to escape, the door remained locked and even if she was strong enough to disappear from the confines of the flower-covered walls, he obviously found a way to prevent that as well.

Another hacking cough ripped through her throat, and she covered her mouth with her palm. As she removed it, she noticed the tiniest trickles of blood on her skin as it fell into the lines on her palm. She figured the dress was already ruined and wiped the blood onto the skirt. As she was doing this, the lock to her door clicked open, and a figure with dark, short-cropped hair come into her room.

"Oh, thank goodness! You're back!" Mary Margaret rushed to the bed and scooped Emma into her arms, hugging her tightly and never wanting to let go.

Her mother's ferocious bear hug cut off Emma's air supply momentarily, causing another round of coughing to commence. Mary Margaret quickly released her daughter, soothing her while rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I got carried away. But, I just missed you is all…"

"So much so that you sent Uncle to grab me from my home?"

"While I don't necessarily approve of his methods, I—wait, did you just say, 'your home?'"

"Yes, I certainly did." Emma pushed herself up and lay back against the headboard, her muscles straining where normally it would've been an easy task. She looked straight into her mother's eyes as she said, with all of the conviction she could muster, "Wherever Killian is, that is where my home is now. We are soulmates, and we have completed our soul bond. I am to be his wife and reign at his side as Queen of the Underworld. That is, once I get the HELL out of this room!"

Mary Margaret looked at her daughter, sitting limply against her bed. The tiniest trace of blood hanging from the corner of her lips, and the brilliance of her emerald-green eyes had dimmed significantly. It broke her heart to see Emma like that.

"I can't believe Killian could be so selfish..." Mary Margaret griped.

If looks could kill, Mary Margaret would have been dead ten times over. "Excuse you?! How dare you accuse Killian of being selfish! Not only has he been shunned ever since he started showing his abilities, but he has NEVER asked for anything from you all since then!"

"And yet, he saw fit to take you when he wanted!" Mary Margaret argued.

"For that, he has already apologized, and I have already forgiven him. I wouldn't have said 'yes' to his proposal if I hadn't."

"Still, you allowed him to...soul bond with you…" Mary Margaret lifted herself from the bed and began pacing around the bedroom, trying to keep her frustrations in check.

"After I begged and pleaded him to do, despite knowing the consequences of it," Emma admitted. "Why are you attacking him like this? You two used to be so close, inseparable even. And then you abandoned him…"

"AND NOT A DAY GOES BY THAT I DO NOT REGRET MY ACTIONS!" Mary Margaret's sudden outbursts was accompanied by tears that should have been shed centuries ago. Emma had never heard her mother scream like that...ever. Her anger towards her mother ebbed away and was replaced with shock and sadness.

"The moment I saw Killian speaking to that spirit, I couldn't help but run. I was scared over what had happened to my younger brother, but I regret that he had to deal with it on his own. I should have been there for him. And every time I tried to convince myself that he would see me, I stopped myself. I'm such a coward, Emma…" Mary Margaret's tears returned as she collapsed onto the floor of her daughter's room, emotions that she had held in for centuries upon centuries finally coming up to the surface.

Emma called out to her mother, asking her to once again join her on her bed. As Mary Margaret did so, Emma pushed herself painstakingly from the headboard. Emma put her mother's hands in her own, rubbing her thumbs across the delicate skin of her mother's hands. "I don't blame you for your actions, as much as I know it hurt Killian. I blame Uncle Liam…"

"Why would you blame Liam?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You mean, you don't know?"

"What should I know? What happened?"

"Liam killed that nymph, the one whose spirit came to Killian. Killian took a liking to her from afar, but apparently so did Liam. And well, if Liam couldn't have her…"

Mary Margaret couldn't believe what her daughter was telling her. "No, no you can't be serious."

"Why would Killian lie about that? I mean, you know how badly Liam treated him, don't you?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "He was always hard on Killian, yes, but I would never imagine…" her thought was interrupted by Emma, coughing up a more significant amount of blood. Her daughter was wasting away before her eyes, her skin losing its color and turning an ghastly gray. Her eyes were almost devoid of life, and even her hair seemed to be falling out a the roots. Emma knew the consequences of the soul bond, and she still went through with it. It was a testament to how much Emma loved Killian, and Mary Margaret could see that now.

She lifted her silver skirt to Emma's mouth, not caring about the stains as she wiped away the blood. "Oh Emma…"

"I need him, Mother. I love him."

She gripped her daughter's hands in her own. "What can I do?"

Killian strode purposefully out of his castle towards the cavern where Pain and Panic were tying up the horses, ready to charge into battle for his true love. He was adorned in full battle armor, his sword in his hilt and the skull staff he received from Emma for his birthday in his hand. He still could not believe that Liam had the nerve to take away HIS queen from HIS realm.

As he walked past the greenhouse, he could've sworn he heard her voice, but he figured he was just hallucinating. But then he heard it again…

" _Killian! Killian are you there?"_

The sound seemed like it was coming from his hand…

" _Killian, please! I need to see you!"_

Killian quickly lifted his staff upright, and saw his beloved. Why he didn't think to try and call her using his staff before...he blamed it on the rage towards his brother clouding his judgements.

"Emma, darling! Are you alright?" he asked, concern laced in his question.

" _As well," cough, "as I," cough, "can be."_

"Oh, my love...I'm so sorry. I should never have left you out of my sight."

" _Hey, don't go blaming yourself. This was not your fault."_

"I know. If anyone is to blame, it's Liam. And he will certainly pay not only for taking you, but for everything he has ever put me through," Killian growled.

" _And we definitely have a little inside help,"_ Emma admitted.

"Whom?"

" _My mother."_

Killian stopped dead in his tracks, right at the very edge of the cavern. "My dear sister is willing to help me over dear old Liam? Surely, you jest…"

Emma shook her head. " _I told her about what happened before she saw you with Milah's ghost. She was appalled. She has felt guilty over what happened ever since, and whenever she felt like reaching out, she just told herself you wouldn't have forgiven her."_

"Tell your mother that when this is all over, then we'll have ourselves a long overdue brother-sister chat," he said, smiling for the first time in what seemed ages.

Emma smiled, and she was about to respond back, but Killian watched unable to do anything as Emma's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted onto her side.

"Emma! EMMA!" Killian called out, but to no avail. He needed to leave and quickly before she got any worse. He wiped a hand through her projected image, their communication officially cut off, as he saw Pain and Panic standing by, trying to keep the four horses from moving.

"Thank you for getting them ready. Now, I must go," Killian said gruffly.

"Now?" They both asked.

"Emma's health weakens with every minute we apart. I cannot risk being away from her any longer." Killian gripped the reigns from them both, and hopping swiftly into the chariot. Concentrating, his eyes turned black as the earth above rumbled and split apart, creating an exit for himself and the horses.

He turned to Pain and Panic and yelled, "You three keep an eye on the place. I've got a date with destiny." And with that, Killian called for his horses to ride high and fast as they sped off into the sky.

Pain and Panic, while worried for their master and their soon-to-be queen, knew that he was counting on them to watch over the castle in his absence.

"Let's be real, the only one of us that could run this place in his stead is Pestilence," Pain admitted.

"Yeah...she's always been the brains of the operation. Speaking of Pestilence, where is she?" Panic asked.

They called out for her, but it was to no avail. They didn't realize she was gone, invisibly hidden behind Killian's feet on a chariot ride bound for Misthaven.


End file.
